


Exoticism

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Alien vs Predator: Requiem, Predator Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'll add things as I go so I don't spoil stuff too soon, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Rare Pairings, Tol Izuku, acid blood, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Humans will forever be jealous creaturesShunning those more intelligent and more advanced than them.Humans will forever be a violent raceLashing out at things they believe don't belong or conform.Humans will forever fear what they don't understandEven when the knowledge of their existence or their own knowledge can help them.





	1. Unnatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey i have no chill
> 
> For the members of my discord that I vomited this idea to, plz dont spoil anything quite yet lol I have yet to put most things in the tags

“DEKU!”

A head of green hair turned, red eyes meeting ones of a sickly yellow to green gradient. They looked almost a startling yellow in this light.  
“What is it, Bakugo?” His voice was always raspy. It sounded like he was forcing himself into a language that wasn’t his own.  
“Where do you fucking get off applying for UA?! What are you gonna fucking do?! Bleed on them?!” Those eyes didn’t change and neither did his expression.  
“I have my fighting prowess...One you have yet to best me in.” It was true. Katsuki hadn’t been able to land a hit on him since they were about eight years old. Izuku sighed and made a clicking sound with his bottom jaw lowered a little. To the trained ear, it looked like he was talking.  
“You and I used to be such good friends...What did I do to make it fall apart? Was it me? Was it Dad going to work in America? What was it?” The blonde growled at him, before his palms set off an explosion in his face. Phosphor green blood dripped to the ground, causing the grass to sizzle and smoke at their feet. Izuku only stared at the blonde, wiping the smear from his nose. His expression didn’t change, making the other, shorter, boy scoff and stalk off. At fourteen, Izuku stood pretty tall at about six foot even, compared to the five foot six inch height of Bakugo. With his eyes and impressive height, he gave off a slightly intimidating presence. 

As he walked home, he knew something was going to happen. And he was right.  
"A DISGUISE! SIZE LARGE!" Izuku turned, glaring at this sludge creature.  
"Touch me and I'll destroy you." That made the villain pause a moment.  
"Nice try, Kid." As the slime covered him, Izuku's eyes hardened. He didn't notice that the manhole cover had flung off and someone was coming out of it. The newcomer watched this teenager stay calm inside that gelatinous mass. It seemed like he...like he was dead. Then, out of nowhere, part of his bottom half seemed to warp, his pants gaining a hole near the end of his spine. They were startled when a barbed tail shot through the opening. It was easily as long as he was tall. It was a blur, so no detail could be seen, before it came up and slit a line down the teen's arms. To the watcher's shock, the boy seemed...too calm. The blood that came out was the color of yellow glow stick fluid. And just as luminescent. But, it was the effect that was startling. The villain started screaming in pain, as his body started melting and disintegrating. As soon as the kid's head was above the sludge, he scoffed.  
"Told you, fucker." His tail went back into his body and his pants returned to their usual look, as the villain's screams dwindled and he turned into a smoking puddle of fluid. The teen scoffed at the remains of the sludge villain.  
"Hello, All Might. I see you witnessed that." 

The man that had watched this scene unfold came into view. His blonde hairdo was quite unique, especially compared to his body type. Shaded blue eyes flicked to the blood dripping down Izuku's arms and hands. The boy didn't even flinch at the pain. A droplet of blood dripped from his middle finger and hit the ground, the asphalt sizzling beneath their feet.  
"Shounen? You should get that looked at…"  
"Not really." The wound started to let out crackling and popping sounds, as the liquid started becoming viscous and clotting before their eyes. The greenette reached into his pocket and brought out a set of, leather-looking, arm bands, wrapping and securing them around his wounds with a strap.  
“What now, All Might? I just killed someone…” The blonde felt alarms raise in his mind, there was no fear in this expression or posture. Either he was extremely good at acting, or...he just didn’t care.  
“You’ve seen my tail...And you’ve seen me bleed…”  
“About that. What-”  
“Acid blood. My quirk. Or part of it. You didn’t answer my question.” The hero cleared his throat.  
“It was in self defense, so it’s of no true fault of yours.” Izuku nodded and began walking towards the mouth of the alley.  
“Wait. Why weren’t you afraid of using your quirk in public?” All Might flinched when those sickly eyes flickered green from this angle.  
“I do not fear justice where it is due.”

His eyes seemed to change between both colors, rapidly, before they glanced down his chest. They snapped back up and to their gradient coloring, as they shot to their surroundings.  
“You should be the one at the hospital, All Might. Your...condition doesn’t look comfortable.” The hero looked confused, but there was slight panic in his eyes.  
“What do you mean, Shounen?”  
“You must be hungry and a tad winded. It would be wise to take a rest...Let off some steam…” Those irises stayed on green...a muted, pale septic, green.  
“Don’t make me speak like this long. I know these walls are covered in ears. If you wish to talk, we should take to a rooftop or another safer place.” The hero could only nod, dumbly. He went to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist, when the greenette shook his head and crouched partially. His legs, flexed in their entirety, along with his lower back and core, before he let go of the coiled up energy, launching himself up into the air. _About ten stories._

Following behind him, they landed on the roof, where Izuku waved to him.  
“You can relax now. I, for one, hate spilling secrets, so you don’t have to worry. I know you have a time limit and I know you’re injured.” Startled, the man lost control of his muscular form and puffed into a skinnier, more sickly-looking man with sallow and sunken in features. The teen nodded, expecting this, and held out his hand, which had been cleaned of his blood by the sudden jump.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” The skinny man shook it back.  
“Ah...Yagi Toshinori. If we meet on the street, please call me that instead of my hero name.” Izuku nodded.  
“Of course.” Toshinori had just noticed Izuku’s uniform.  
“You’re from Aldera Middle School? You look much older…” The greenette smirked.  
“I get that a lot. People think I’m twenty or something, but that’s just because I’m six feet tall. I’m about to go off to highschool after this upcoming year. But, I know that’s not what you’re curious about…” The blonde sighed.  
“How did you know I was missing my lung and stomach?” Izuku’s eyes turned that green color again.  
“X-ray vision. I can see injuries and physical diseases or masses...or lack of them in your situation. Part of my quirk.”  
“And the blood…”  
“Also part of it. My blood is corrosive and can be a pain to deal with, since it melts through anything that isn’t my or my mom’s bodies, or materials that are made of my or her hair or bodily components, though certain metals can be extremely resistant to it. You’re, also, the only one besides myself and my parents, that has seen my tail. I’d prefer to keep that one between us.”  
“May I ask why?”  
“I’m already ridiculed for having a useless quirk. I’d rather be laughed at for having acidic blood, than be feared for having a tail that can cleave through, virtually, almost anything.” He sighed and let his tail come out, giving Toshinori a full view of it. It was longer than he thought. Probably one and a half times his height, coming to about nine feet long. It was covered in very dark brown, chitin, plates, making it look like a thin alligator or crocodile cail, but with spines running along its edge, like protrusions on human’s vertebrae. At the end was a six inch long, slightly curved, dagger-like tip with three barbs on either side of the base of the blade. That edge looked deadly sharp.  
“What do you call your quirk?”  
“Xeno. It’s short and to the point. My abilities are weird and inhuman, so I thought that the best fitted for it.” The blonde nodded.  
“You...should aim for UA. Or any heroics school. You have the calmness and level head of a hero. I think you’d make a great one.” A little twitch came to Izuku’s lip.  
“Thanks. It’s nice to finally hear that from someone other than my mom.”


	2. Even In A World Of Quirks

Izuku stepped through the threshold to the best heroics school in the country, making his way down the path and up the steps. He turned his head in a certain direction, bobbing his head for a moment, before walking the other direction. There, he finally came upon a door with 1-A written across it in red. Pushing it open, he came to see the room partially filled, Bakugo and the strict guy from the exams, Iida, up front. Izuku let out a tiny sigh, before moving to the back, for now, where a larger guy with multiple arms sat in silence. He gave a silent nod, holding out one of his right hands.  
“Shoji Mezo.” Izuku nodded and shook his hand.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” The greenett took a deep breath. It seemed that this, shorter, boy had white hair and was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. Izuku sat to the side of the muscular teen, setting his backpack on the floor. That was when a man with dark black hair came in, introduced himself as Aizawa Shota, their homeroom teacher, and told them to get into their gym clothes and meet him on the field.

Once they’d all made it out to the field, Aizawa explained the Quirk Assessment Test, having Bakugo demonstrate, since he got the top spot in the Entrance Exams. He got about 705 meters, after letting off an explosion at the right time. That was when the tests started. There were ten in all and Izuku made sure to do about or just above average. As soon as it was time for him to do the ball throw, Aizawa leveled him with a glare, his hair flying above his head, and his eyes blood red.  
“You’d better use your full strength. Don’t think I haven’t seen you holding back through the other tests.” That made the other students start and stare at the greenette. That wasn’t his full potential?! Izuku had to look down a little to meet the man’s eyes, having grown to six and a half feet over the past ten months. There was no intimidation in those multicolored eyes of his, as he gave a single nod. Turning towards the field, he sighed and unzipped his jacket, tossing it outside the circle. Underneath, instead of a normal black muscle shirt, Izuku wore a tight fitting, black, tank top that molded to his rock hard structure. With another sigh, he put his hands to the hem and pulled it off. The class gasped. 

Izuku’s body was chiseled as all hell! He looked like a bodybuilder! But, that wasn’t the only thing they were staring at. There were scars littering his torso, back, and arms. Lines carved over specific areas. _Areas meant to kill._ Taking the ball from the, stunned, teacher’s hand, he reared his arm back, all the muscles in his arm, shoulder, upper back, and core flexing deeply. Before the others could completely process that fact, the tension broke free, sending the ball careening through the sound barrier with a tremendous boom. It was minutes before the device beeped in the man’s hand, breaking him out of his stunned silence. He turned it around, showing off a score of 1,500 meters.  
“You told me to use my full strength. Sorry you had to see my scars. I know they aren’t the prettiest thing to look at.”  
“You...You look like you were attacked.” Izuku glanced to his teacher.  
“That’s because I was, Eraserhead-san.”  
“How did you…”  
“Like you, I’m a creature of the night. I’ve seen you work. You are a worthy fighter. No wonder my father holds you in such high regard…” The silence was broken by the next person’s name being called up. 

It was the next day, in their Heroics class, that Izuku found himself smirking. The number one hero was such a newbie at teaching that it was funny. The first thing they’d be doing would be a battle simulation, so they were told to get into their costumes, which were provided by a support company that worked directly with the school. Every note given by students were followed to the letter and implemented the absolute best that they could. That was a good thing, since Izuku had submitted very detailed instructions for the production of his costume.

Walking out of the changing rooms, everyone was staring at him again. He understood, since his costume showed a ton of skin. He wore a bodysuit made of a tough, mesh-like, material and a utility belt covered in loops and pouches. A brown, leather, piece of clothing, much like a semi wide thong, seemed to be the only thing keeping him decent. On his shoulders sat a set of thin and lightweight pauldron-like pieces of armor, the same metal bracing his back up his spine and the backs of his shoulders. He was partially braced and armored around his pelvis, as well. On his wrists, he wore, highly technical-looking, gauntlets. But it was the helmet that garnered the most attention. It was solid with a permanent glare set upon the eyes, which were a tinted, glare resistant, material, with long, fleshy and tentacle-like, protrusions coming out of the back, mimicking dreadlocks, adorned with rings of brass. He stepped forwards, his feet bare against the ground. Everyone really was staring at him. Not used to the attention, he coughed.  
"What? It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless, already." Iida, who was wearing a streamlined costume, similar to his brother, the hero Ingenium's, is, came over to him.  
"You aren't...self conscious?"  
"Not really. Just not used to the attention."  
"And you aren't cold?"  
"This is thermal netting. Keeps my body at an average temperature of seventy-eight degrees."  
"And the…" He knew what the boy was mentioning.  
"If I am to fight at my fullest, it would be best for me to have the least amount of resistance. My fighting style utilizes full range of motion, so minimal coverings are best." The shorter boy nodded and the hero began class by saying that they would be split into teams of two and pit against each other in a Heroes vs Villains type exercise.

Standing outside the building, Izuku nodded to Uraraka.  
“Bakugo will, most likely, come for me, directly. When we get in there, you’ll need to go for the bomb.”  
“But...How will I know where it is?” Izuku flexed his hand and the lenses on his mask flickered.  
“Third floor. Third room from the eastern stairwell. And...They’re pacing, waiting for the time to start.” She nodded.  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll keep Bakugo off your tail and, if I’m able to incapacitate him in time, I’ll meet up with you.” She gave a determined nod, which prompted him to pat her head, finding it cute.

“START!”


	3. Count On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time lol

As soon as they were let loose, Izuku tapped something on his gauntlet and seemed to pixelate out of existence. Uraraka flinched, when a hand fell on her shoulder.  
“It’s just me. I’m under cloaking. Remember to not overuse your quirk. Stick to the shadows.” She nodded and they split off at the entrance. As Izuku made his way through the first floor, he would turn his cloaking off for brief moments to catch the blonde’s attention and lead him further away from the bomb room.  
“Deku! Stop fucking with me!” And he did, coming out of his invisibility and standing about ten feet away from his ex-friend, a clicking sound in the pits of his throat. It echoed around the room, sending droplets of dread dripping into the shorter’s stomach. Acting first, the blonde swung out with his right fist. Izuku, merely, grabbed it and flipped the other teen away from him. Skidding back, Bakugo wasted no time coming back at him with an explosion brewing in his palm. Before he could come nearer, Izuku reached into his pouches and pulled out a small, stick-like, device. Pressing a button on the top let out a high pitched screeching sound that made Katsuki put his hands over his ears. Once the device stopped making noise, due to being disposable, the boy shook off the inching disorientation and continued on his attack, just from the side this time. Izuku had moved and was ready to take the hit to the chest. As it detonated, he wrenched Bakugo’s hand from his skin and yanked him to the side, as his blood went spraying where he’d once been, melting the cement the wall was made of. Taking advantage of his grip on the blonde’s arm, he slammed him into the ground a couple times, then the wall, leaving him dazed as all hell. A single, hard, knock to his temple sent him into unconsciousness. Announcing his victory, Izuku, instinctively, let out a triumphant roar that could be heard all the way back to the observation room.

He took the capture tape and bound Bakugo to his back, before taking off up the stairs, two at a time. He skidded into the bomb room, finding Uraraka on the ceiling and Iida trying to get to her. As soon as Tenya saw him, he made sure to cloak himself, as to throw him off guard. Flickering into view ever so often was enough to distract the stern boy long enough for Uraraka to drop down onto the bomb.  
“Target acquired!” All Might’s voice boomed over the speakers.

“HERO TEAM WINS!”

Walking back to the observation room, it was shown that this all had taken place within ten minutes of them entering the building. A minute after Bakugo was set down, he began to stir and hold his head, while grumbling profanities under his breath. But he didn’t lash out, as some would have thought he’d do. Crouching, Izuku set a bottle of water in the blonde’s limp palm.  
“Hopefully I didn’t knock your head around too much. Fluids should help.” He wasn’t replied to, but that was fine with him. He clicked under his breath and reached to his chest to inspect the damage. The blood was already coagulating and thickening. He nodded and left it be, as the crackling and popping sounds startled some of the others around him.  
“Don’t freak out. That’s the sound of my wounds closing. It’s a built in mechanism, so my blood doesn’t spread.” A head of pink hair popped up in the lower half of his vision.  
“You have acidic blood?!”  
“I do. The acid is a great defense mechanism and it makes me extremely resilient against most illnesses.” She beamed.  
“Acid Twins!”  
“Hm?”  
“My quirk is producing acid from my pores!” He smiled behind his mask, reaching up for it. He pulled out the tube in the side, making it let out a hiss of gas, as the tendrils retracted from view. He pulled it off, so the girl could see his face.  
“Midoriya Izuku.” She shook his hand.  
“Ashido Mina!”

The next morning, they were sat in their homeroom, being told that the first half of their day would consist of training exercises off campus. At a simulation building a couple miles west. Everyone got into costume and piled into the bus, where the students spent the time talking about their quirks. Izuku was sat next to Shoji, his helmet in his lap, as he listened to the others gush over each other’s quirks until they got to the building. Waiting for them was The Space Hero: Thirteen. Uraraka practically had a meltdown. Favorite hero, most probably. The, genderless, hero turned to Aizawa, when he asked where All Might was, and given three fingers, making the man sigh frustratedly. Under his helmet, Izuku rolled his eyes. That man...What could have caused him to use up his time already? They were lead inside and the building was explained by Thirteen, themself. Each section was specified for rescue in a certain environment. As they were about to be split into teams, a slit of purple appeared at the fountain, opening to reveal a warp gate. Dozens of people spilled through, causing Aizawa to react.  
“Thirteen. Protect the students!” He jumped down, as the class started to turn confused. It was Izuku to respond.  
“Villains. Those are villains.” Everyone went stunned and a tad scared. Real villains. A hulking figure came through the gate, followed by a guy with hands all over his body and one that made everyone do a double take. He was wearing a similar outfit as their tallest classmate. It was just ornamented with human skulls and his helmet was adorned with many markings. That was when they heard a hiss from their classmate, the hair-like tubes seeming to curl at the ends a bit.

_“Sabertooth…”_


	4. Blood

The one he addressed looked up with a growling set of clicks, his voice raspy and a tinge slimy.  
“Midoriya Izuku...I thought I left you to bleed out, down on Okinawa.” The boy seemed to shake. But not in fear.   
“You thought wrong, Fucker!” The man seemed to click in the back of his throat, as if chiding a young child.  
“Is that any way to talk to family, _Boy?_ ” Izuku trembled in absolute rage.  
“You...You stopped being my uncle the moment you decided to kill your own sister, BAD BLOOD!” He ripped his helmet off, showing that those appendages were actually growing out of his head, his eyes glowing sickly and unnatural. A shrieking roar came from the teen’s mouth, startling the students around him and some of the villains in earshot. That...That didn’t sound human.  
“I will rid my bloodline of traitors like you! Murderous fiends that will kill their own kin, then hunt their own kind for sport!” Sabertooth let out a nasty laugh.  
“And what will it cost you? Your friends? Your school's trust? They won’t be able to look at you the same again!” Izuku growled.  
“Then, so be it. If it means ridding the galaxies of cretins like you, then I won’t care if I’m feared or hated. I’ll know that your kind will no longer crawl out of the backwater sewers you were birthed in!” A roar came from Sabertooth, as he sunk down a bit in a challenging pose.  
“I’d like to see you try, YOU HYBRID ABOMINATION!” They both roared at each other, before Izuku’s chest seemed to jerk forwards, sharply. He undid the mesh around his chest, as he addressed the students around him.  
“Someone. Please keep my armor safe.” Shoji blinked at him.  
“What are you going to do?” Unhealthy-looking yellow eyes flicked to him, as Sabretooth unhooked his mask’s piping.  
“Clear the taint from my family line. Don’t freak out when this happens. I’m fine.” 

Down by the fountain, Sabertooth put his hands on either side of his mask and pulled it off, causing many around him and up on the steps to suck a breath in. His face was, definitely, not human. He had mottled brown skin, small, sunken in, yellow eyes, and a large forehead, adorned with sparse quills up the sides and over the tops of his brow bones. His mouth consisted of a small set of teeth, bordered on four corners by large mandibles, the top pair being much longer than the bottom, most likely giving him his name. From the crest on his head, black, fleshy, dread-lock-like appendages sat, matching the ones coming from Izuku’s head.

The greenette’s chest jumped again...and again, before breaking bone could be heard. Phosphor green blood spewed in all directions, as a worm-like creature broke through his sternum area, screeching with a mouth set with mandibles of its own.   
“Midoriya!” His body just stood there, as the creature slithered out, slapping wetly to the ground, before starting to grow. Taller and taller, until it reached a height of about fourteen and a half to fifteen feet tall. It had an elongated head with dreadlocks coming from the crest around it, but mostly from the back, a slightly translucent front to its carapace, with the faint shadow of eye indents. It’s skin was a dark grey with patches of black. The mouth was similar to Sabertooth’s, only deeper and it’s inner teeth were more formed, the mandibles large and dangerous looking. It seemed reptilian in nature, structured a bit gangly, yet its chest seemed broader than its limbs suggested it should be. Its front seemed to be an unnatural tangle of skeleton and flesh, sporting boney ridges and sunken in pits. Two protrusions stuck out from its back, leading the eyes down to an extremely long tail, which was probably about eighteen to twenty feet long, ridged and dangerously barbed with a wicked sharp-looking blade at the end. On each foot, it had two toes and each hand had four fingers, two long and two smaller, which seemed to function like a thumb and pinkie. This thing looked like it was made to kill. _The ultimate predator._

It looked back, making the others flinch. It sighed, speaking in a familiar voice.  
“Guys. It’s me.”   
“M-Midoriya?!” He nodded and got down on all fours, before hissing and launching off the steps with a shriek that flared his mandibles. Sabertooth roared and ran forwards, meeting his nephew halfway, wrist blades blocked by that sharp tail, as those deformed hands came up and wrenched at the blades, tearing them right out of the mechanism. Sabertooth scoffed.  
“You got bigger since we last fought…” Izuku mimicked the action.  
“Five years will do that.” Before the older could react, Izuku swung his carapace at his uncle, hitting him square in the side of the head. Being thrown to the side with the force, Sabertooth stood, shaking his head with a deep growl. He reared back and went for a full grapple, showing that, though he was shorter than Izuku by a few feet, he was still around ten feet tall. Shoving him into the edge of the fountain, the taller opened his mouth and mandibles. An appendage shot out, stiff...and gnashing? Sabertooth dodged a couple times, but the third scraped his face, drawing a rich, phosphor green, blood. It would have matched Izukus, but it was much more luminescent and pigmented than his own. Retracting his ‘tongue’, before it could be ripped out, Izuku wrapped his tail around his uncle’s waist and threw him across the building. His roar drained to further and further away, as he flew, crashing into the Shipwreck Zone.

With this opening, Izuku rushed a cluster of villains aimed for Aizawa’s blind spot. The raven flinched at turned at the sound of shredding bodies, meeting the sight of the massive creature Izuku had become. He gave his version of a thumbs up and pulled his teacher to the side, before he could be sideswiped by a woman’s sentient hair. The creature gave a shriek, his mandibles split open and spittle flying from his inner teeth. He could practically feel the fear pouring off his surroundings, as he charged, ramming his, chitin, chassis into another chunk, hooking some on his frontal edge. They were flung into the air, where they came back down into a maw of fangs where their screams were cut short, as they were consumed, costumes and all, blood spraying Izuku bright crimson and staining the ground with a deep red mud. The sickening crunch of bone and metal grated on eardrums in every direction, before Sabretooth’s roar broke the air again. He turned to his side, being able to catch his ten foot, three hundred and seventy-five pound, uncle with one hand and slam him face first into the ground.

“You gained a new fighting style, half-breed…” Izuku scoffed, which came out sounding like a clicking hiss.  
“I’ve fought more people than you, you know.” Taking a page out of Eraserhead’s book, he lashed his tail out and wrapped it around his opponent’s wrist. Grabbing his own tail, he used the doubled leverage and strength to launch him into the air. Giving a startled yell, Sabertooth tried to right himself in midair, as he came back down, aided by his weight. Izuku’s tail came back, aiming the tip for a deadly strike, but had to manipulate the appendage, due to his uncle lashing out with a metal disc, curved blades popping out of the sides in short intervals. Maneuvering into a better position, his tail wrapped around the older’s ankle and whipped him into the ground with a thunderous crash, before whipping him to the other side, at least one rib breaking, audibly. Leaping at him, Izuku landed his foot on Sabertooth’s chest, breaking his sternum through his chest armor. The elder let out a roar of pain, as he attempted to swipe with his claws, only for his wrists to be grabbed by strong hands. Izuku growled low.  
“You...lose.” Yanking back sent a roar of absolute agony through the building, accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh and dislocating joints. Dropping to the ground were the older’s arms, torn completely off their respective body. Sabertooth looked to be going into shock, his form shaking under his nephew’s heel.  
“You’ve grown even more arrogant since last time. You didn’t better yourself, as I have. Due to this, you will not survive to see next sunset.” Winding around his body, Izuku’s tail came down with a sharp stab directly through Sabertooth’s heart, both crushing what was left of his ribs and killing him in one swoop. But, the most satisfying thing was that his uncle had died wearing a look of absolute _fear_ on his face. The ones that were able to watch were so sure that he;s step away from the cooling corpse, but, no. He kicked the body onto its front and reached down, his fingers slicing into the lower back. Once he grabbed something in a firm grip, he ripped upwards with a loud, triumphant, shriek, advertising the trophy he’d earned from his kill. _The spine and skull of his prey._


	5. Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chap for yall

Covered in both red and green blood, Izuku dropped the bloody bones to the ground, before lowering himself to it. His legs tensed, before he made a long jump at the thing attacking Aizawa. Before it could break his right arm, Izuku was able to tear it away, but not before the man had erased the hand guy’s quirk to keep him from hurting Asui. He was unconscious, having had his head, repeatedly, slammed into the ground. Izuku bent over the man’s, prone, body, much like a demented guard dog, protecting its owner.  
“Nomu.” The creature attacked again, only to have its arm sliced off from an eighteen foot distance. Izuku let out a rattling hiss, as if warning it to stay back. He whipped his head to the side, as if hearing something, before scooping his teacher into his arms and bracing him, as the doors burst off the entrance.  
“Do not worry! Why? Because I am here!” Izuku jumped out of the way, as All Might came barreling for him, sweeping by his left side and swiping the hand off the hand guy, Shigaraki’s, face. He had both Tsuyu and Mineta in one arm, as he stared down the fifteen foot tall creature in front of him.  
“All Might! Don’t attack him, kerro! Th-That’s Midoriya-kun!” The blonde started.  
“Midoriya-shounen?” Izuku nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“But...I saw Shoji-shounen protecting you on the steps…” If Izuku had brows, one would be raised.  
“Oh. He must be protecting my costume. That’s...Well...That’s my skin. Kinda. Not really. It’s hard to explain. The best comparison is that I molted. My humanoid skin will grow back in about three and a half hours. Asui-san. Mineta-san. Could you take sensei to the entrance? It will get you three out of danger.” They nodded and All Might set them down, so that their classmate could drape their teacher over their shoulders, delicately. 

Once they were set on their way, Izuku stood up completely, showing that he was over twice the hero’s height.  
“What happened to you? You’re covered in blood and green slime.”  
“The green is blood too. I had to take out the trash that was my criminal uncle. Remind me to go back to his body later.” Those blue eyes blinked rapidly, before they turned towards their opponents. As the nomu was set on them, All Might dove in to grapple the creature, his hits being absorbed each time he brought his fist down. Shigaraki decided to try his hand at fighting the behemoth before him. Arrogant. He got within ten feet, when Izuku’s tail wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground. It brought him close to Izuku’s face, where a growl met the young man’s face. The blunette struck out, all five fingers on the younger’s frontal carapace. Izuku let out a screech of pain and shook the offending digits away from his head, throwing his acidic blood onto some of Shigaraki’s visible skin. The young man let out an agonized yell, as the acid ate through his skin, leaving it speckled with blood. Izuku threw the shorter away from him, as his own blood started coagulating in the wound. He let out an echoing scream, as he rushed the back of the Nomu, ripping into its shoulder, so it couldn’t land its fists into All Might’s weak spot. That allowed the hero to move away and observe, as Izuku forewent the usual bite to the neck, as most predators did. He noticed the blonde reaching his absolute limit, so he went straight for the lower back, ripping out the creature’s spine and skull in one, mighty, tear. This severed the brain’s connection to the body, killing it. The skull was odd, having a beak and the cranium was halved at the frontal lobe. The, muscular, creature impacted the ground with a reverberating thud and splat. Locking his ‘vision’ with the ringleader, who was nursing his partially melted flesh, he let out peals of, challenging, clangor, as if daring their opponents to continue their futile attacks. Shigaraki’s eye could be seen flickering towards All Might, who looked to be at his absolute limit. He rushed in for the kill, but didn’t get far, before the flat of Izuku’s carapace impacted his front, no doubt breaking or shattering a handful of his ribs. The headbut sent him back at his accomplace, just as a set of gunshots echoed through the building. Shigaraki sustained a few wounds, causing Kurogiri to cover him and warp them away.

Then, a shot impacted Izuku’s shoulder, making him let out a startled screech. The blonde’s eyes widened.  
“THIS IS MIDORIYA-SHOUNEN! DON’T SHOOT!” Catching his bearings, Izuku looked down at his shoulder, before bringing his tail up and facing away from the hero. Before All Might could say anything, he could only watch in morbid fascination, as the blade sliced into flesh, spraying acidic blood over the ground. A plume of dirt and concrete vapor burned with the air molecules for a couple seconds, as Izuku reached into the wound and removed the, literally, smoking bullet. It was starting to melt, as it was dropped to the ground with a soft clink. The blonde noticed that his student had started shrinking. He was about thirteen feet by now. He walked away, coming back with both spine and skull trophies, before being addressed.  
“Mi-Midoriya-shounen?” Izuku cracked his neck and turned to face the man, his wound congealing, slowly.  
“I’m fine. You can drop it, now. I’ll carry you out of here.”  
“But, what about-” That was when Kirishima started running in their direction. Before he could get far, Cementoss put up a wall to stop him, telling the student to go back to the others, so they could do a head count. When the man attempted to make eye contact with Izuku, he couldn’t hold back the subtle flinch in his face. Izuku only sighed.  
“How do you want to do this? How injured are you?” The blonde puffed to his base form, as he responded.  
“Probably a cracked shoulder blade and a couple fractured ribs...I took a few, bruising, blows to may abdomen and I think I have a minor concussion...anything else, I’m not sure.” Cementoss cleared his throat.  
“Recovery Girl’s van is outside the emergency exit, if that helps.” They both nodded, leading Izuku to make a decision.  
“Since that door is in the opposite direction off the front, I think the best would be to carry you in my arms. It may be demeaning, but with your injuries and the limited si-”  
“It’s fine. I can barely move, as it is, so any help you can give me is appreciated.” Mildly stunned, the teen only nodded and shifted his forearms, so he could turn the man on his back in midair. His form had already shrunk to around nine feet and he was getting shorter at a slow, but noticeable rate. He should be back to normal height within the next ten minutes, so they needed to move fast.  
“Brace yourself.” The blonde did, just as Izuku took off running for the emergency exit. He nudged the door open and ducked his head through, finding the van sat right where Cementoss had said.

He knocked on the back of it, where an elder woman opened it. Before she could open her mouth at the sight of him, Izuku rose a finger to his mouth, since he didn’t have lips at the moment.  
“Please don’t scream. I’m a student. All Might needs medical assistance, please.” She nodded, dumbly and had him lay the man down on a cot inside, before hopping back out to make sure everyone else was alright. When she came back, she drove them back to the school, where she situated Toshinori in a bed. Izuku, who was now about eight feet tall, sighed.  
“Ma’am? May I ask if you have any spare pants? When I come out of this form, I’m, kinda, in the _nude_. While I’m not bothered by it, I’m sure you both would be.” She nodded and stepped over to some cabinets, coming back with some stretch pants and handing them to him.  
“Thank you, Ma’am.” As he stepped into them, she gave him a gentle smile.  
“Please just call me Recovery Girl or Chiyo, Midoriya-kun.” If he had brows, one of them would be raised.  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“There’s only one boy with his quirk written down as Xeno...and that is as alien a form as I’ve ever seen.” Izuku rose his hand to the back of his, shortening, cranium.  
“I guess it is…” He sat on the edge of the other bed, fidgeting with his hunting prizes, as his skin tone seemed to take on a more peachy color, his body filling out. One of the skulls was from that Nomu creature and the other was elongated with short spines along its crest, four mandibles sticking out from the mouth area, and shallow, thin, eye sockets. The back was hard to look at, seeing as it was covered in holes. His height came back to his usual six and a half feet, as his mandibles shrank back into his face, his cheeks filling in again. Placing the skulls under the bed, he laid down.  
“I’m...gonna rest. It should kick my exoskin into a higher regeneration speed.” He seemed to be partially asleep in the next few minutes. His body was asleep, but his mind was fully awake.

It was an hour when Izuku returned to his human appearance, the only thing new being the palm shaped scar on his forehead, splayed fingers reaching into his hair. Where Shigaraki had grabbed him. Like he’d said, the only thing he was wearing, while he laid on the bed, were the pants Recovery Girl had given him. There was a knock that seemed to make the greenette stir, but he didn’t open his eyes. The newcomer was let in, showing an averagely tall man with black hair and eyes, wearing a tan trench coat.  
“Tsukauchi!” The man smiled and nodded.  
“It’s good to see you again, old friend. Oh? Who’s that?”  
“Ah. That’s Midoriya-shounen. Let him rest. He deserves it. He saved a lot of lives today, including Aizawa-kun’s and my own.” Dark eyes stared at the boy, who was laid before him.  
“Midoriya? The other students were telling me that he turned into a monster and fought with one of the bigger villains…”  
“That was no monster. He will never be a monster for having a titanous quirk transformation, like he does. While he did kill a few people today, none of them were unjust and out of his control. Especially with strength like that, which he has yet to learn to control.” The detective smiled and nodded.  
“Anyways, both teachers are in stable condition and the students got out with minor injuries.” All Might thanked him for the update and the man left to go finish taking down accounts of what had happened.

The blonde sighed.  
“I know you’re awake, Shounen…” Those unnaturally colored eyes opened, slowly, as he sat up, showing off his scarred and toned chest, a delicate smile on his face.  
“Thanks…”  
“Hm?”  
“You...I was so sure that, even you, would fear what I am...Would...call me a monster...a demon…” Blue eyes widened.  
“How could I call you that, when you saved my skin out there, along with twenty two other people? You protected Aizawa-kun and myself from danger. You threw yourself into the jaws of the fight and pulled that Nomu creature away from me. How could I call you a monster for being a hero?” The man and woman both started upon seeing hot tears streak the boy’s face.  
“Thank you!” All Might smiled.  
“No...Thank you. If it were not for your quirk, your classmates and Aizawa may have died today.” Izuku wiped at his eyes.  
“I...I think you both should know something...I-I’m quirkless.”

“WHAT?!”

“I know. I know. It doesn’t seem like it.” As they stared at him, Izuku seemed to turn self conscious, before taking a deep breath.  
“I...The reason I have that form is going to sound fucking insane and cliche, but...I’m...In blunt terms…I’m...I’m an alien.” The room was silent, before both adults broke out laughing. Izuku growled and his tongue snapped out as his other form’s inner mouth.  
“I’m serious! Does _this_ look human to you?!” They both stopped laughing and blushed in embarrassment, as Izuku took a deep breath. He reached back under the bed and pulled out the skull with mandibles.  
“This...was my uncle. He came with the villains today. He was my father’s younger brother. Does this skull look like it came from Earth?” They shook their heads, letting him continue.  
“My father and uncle are part of an alien species known as the Yautja, the Hish, the Hunters, and, as is known to few people on this planet, the Predators.” He noted the woman stiffening.  
“I see you’ve heard that name…”  
“I heard stories as a child...I...I never thought they were…” He nodded.  
“They are very real. They tend to keep away from this backwater planet, since quirks started taking over. They found it not worth seeding with their ultimate prey. The species that my mother hails from. Xenomorphs.” At that one, Chiyo’s eyes actually opened, a wide and dark grey, tinged with fear. A spark in them made Izuku suck in a breath.  
“You...No...Wait...She did come back to Earth…” Toshinori looked confused.  
“Um...Whatever you’ve just figured out, I’m left out of it, Shounen.” Gradient eyes let blue.  
“Recovery Girl-san, I believe is the great granddaughter of THE Ellen Ripley…” Her voice came out shaky, as she cleared her throat.  
“Y-You’re absolutely right...She...She was my great grandmother...Two generations before the rise of quirks...But...If she had Xenomorph DNA...Why don’t I?”  
“It’s very possible that it wasn’t spread enough to her reproductive organs to physically pass on. In all honesty, that’s my only theory. All Might...A Xenomorph is a being that reproduces parasitically. A host is infected and the first stage, called a chestburster, breaks through the sternum, killing their host, which they feed upon to become bigger at an increased rate. Their sole purposes are to hunt and multiply...and to bring food to their queen. That is my mother’s race. My father’s, The Yautja, are a race of hunters. They hunt for glory, sport, and as a social status construct. My uncle was a rouge that killed his sister and began hunting his own kind for sport. It’s the equivalent of a serial killer here on earth, but everyone knows about him. Sabertooth had been trying to kill me since I was eight years old. He thought he killed me five years ago, on Okinawa, but he just left me to bleed out, not knowing that my blood congeals extremely fast when I want it to. In the USJ, I exhibited the Xenomorph trait of bursting from a host. That host being my exoskin, which you can compare to me molting, like a lobster or insect. Despite what it may sound like, there is no pain when I burst out, since my consciousness has already been transferred to my true form, which was the creature you saw out there. I...am unknown to my father’s race, due to the fact that I...What I am is something that shouldn’t exist. The mating of a Xenomorph and a Yautja is unheard of. The infection of a Yautja via a facehugger, yes, but not the matinging of both species. Both produce similar results. Me. A hybrid called a Yautjomorph, or, as this planet has come to call them, Predaliens. There is a main difference in me and a usual instance of a Predalien. I have a logical mind over the usual Xenomorph instinctive drives.” 

He was stared at with wide eyes.  
“You’re a mix? How did…” Izuku sighed.  
“My father landed on a planet where a Xenomorph queen snuck onto his ship. She kept quiet throughout the ride back to his home planet, where he, finally, found her curled up near his food stores. Though she had eaten nothing for the week long trip through three different galaxies. He was about to attack her, when he noticed that she wasn’t trying to do the same to him. She was doing the opposite and accepting her fate. My mother helped me see her memories of that day, which I can see, clearly, due to being her offspring. My father was clicking his mandibles in curiosity, while keeping his distance, as she lowered her head to the floor of his ship, much like how a dog does on this planet. She was waiting for him to come and kill her. She found it funny that he jumped, as she spoke to him in a language he’d heard before. English. It was both of their second languages. She asked him if he was going to kill her or not, to which he responded truthfully. That he wasn’t sure. He asked why she wasn’t trying to kill him and she told him that she had no reason to. She had no hive to further and no eggs to lay, for her own hive had rejected her as their queen. There was nowhere for her to go, where she wouldn’t be killed, so she resigned herself to be an easy trophy for the visiting hunter. They were just outside of my father’s planet, when he landed just to refuel and gather food for him and my mother to live off of for a long while. He, at the time, was a leader, named Tarei’hsan, meaning Scorpion in the languages of the earth, and had to let his people know that he would be gone for some time. With years of travelling, my parents became close. Together, they tapped into an ability they’d thought lost in both of their cultures. Shape shifting and energy manipulation, which the Yautja had pinned as magic. They came to Earth, where they shifted into the forms the system knows them as and took on new names. Hisashi and Inko. There was some time, before they found out that they expressly enjoyed each other’s company and, eventually, fell in love. I believe the reason my mother was able to physically give birth to me through human means was due to birth her abilities and the fact that she’s a queen. Due to her being in human form at the time, I believe the complete forming of correct reproductive organs allowed me to happen. This...has been long winded and I’m sure you’re tired of hearing me talk.” Both adults shared a look, before leaping at him with questions firing, sending the boy spinning, as he tried to answer what he could.

It was a couple days later that he returned to school. As of then, he was stood just outside his homeroom, his forehead against the smooth surface of the door. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. All chatter stopped, as nineteen pairs of eyes bored into his form. He kept his gaze to the floor, as murmurs trickled into the air. He was expecting them, but they hurt nonetheless. _Monster. Demon. Villain._ That was when someone in the front stood up so fast, their chair clattered to the floor, a pissed off voice hissing from their teeth.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ALL!”


	6. Of Monsters And Quirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

Everyone started, not expecting Bakugo to jump up like that.  
“Bakugo?” Red eyes flashed at those in the class that had been murmuring.   
“How dare you assholes call him those things! He saved our fucking hides out there! He saved Sensei! Hell, he saved All Might! How can you call him that shit when he’s the epitome of a hero?! You call him a monster, when there are many heroes out there that have the same kinds of quirks! Fuck! Even some in this class have quirks that can be seen a villainous! Don’t go fucking judging people, before you understand where their morals sit! I may be pissed that he didn’t tell me about this, but...Shit! I understand why! I needed to grow up, before he did! We all need to! Just because we’re in training doesn’t mean we can act like prejudiced children! We’re here to become heroes, not to put down our peers for their quirks! Quirks that can save someone’s life! Who gives a shit if it’s a little scary?! Grow some balls and get used to it!” 

The room went silent, completely stunned at his outburst. None more so than Izuku, himself. His voice was the one to cut the air.  
“K-Katsuki?” The blonde took a deep breath and sighed, walking over to the taller teen.  
“I...thought about what you asked me, almost a year ago. I’ve been a complete asshole to you...and all because I projected my self blame on you.”   
“Self blame?”   
“Uncle Hisashi moving to America...You growing much faster than me...It was a combination of things. An inferiority complex and a few other things. It took a year and you being called those things for me to finally wake the fuck up.” Still in shock, Izuku put his hand to Bakugo’s forehead.  
“Are you feeling alright?” The blonde rolled his eyes and shoved his arm away.  
“I’m fine, Deku.” Unlike before, the nickname held no heat or insult, as if he were addressing a brother he was hoping he’d made amends with. A gentle smile twitched at the greenette’s lips, before he watched some of the others stand and walk over to him. They were Mina, Tokoyami, Koda, and Shoji, who all gave him a firm nod and thumbs up. They all understood, due to having strange quirks or appearances themselves. Looking over their heads, he saw the rest of the class wasn’t openly hostile, but they looked wary. He sighed gently and looked to the side, a look of shame on his face. That broke the rest of the class. The ones that had been whispering those names gained looks of guilt across their faces.

Then, the dams broke and he was swarmed by crying girls, who, along with the guys, besides Bakugo, were spewing apologies left and right. Kirishima looked to be, especially, beating himself up.  
“That was so unmanly of me!” He got a pat on the head, as the greenette had been doing with the rest of them.  
“I...I expected to be ostracised, so anything different is a welcome surprise...Thank you all for accepting me!” He bowed at the waist, before setting down in his seat. A few minutes later, the door opened, showing the half bandaged face of their teacher. The right side of his face was wrapped, secured across his nose and chin, while his left arm was in a cast and sling. He looked absolutely exhausted, as he made his way to the front. Iida asked him if he was alright to teach.  
“Don’t worry about me...From what I was told, you all acted well during an emergency. You were able to team up to try and get everyone out of there, unharmed. Relatively, no one was badly injured. To those of you that carried me to the entrance and protected me until help arrived...Thank you.” Tsuyu cleared her throat.  
“Sensei. It was Midoriya-kun that actually saved you, kerro…”  
“Hm?”  
“He...He was in his transformation and was guarding you from that thing you were fighting…” She trailed off, as the man turned his head to the greenette, who was looking away, as if expecting him to react the way the class had at first. A singular, grey, eye trained on the boy’s face, before the taller’s curiosity got the best of him. As their eyes met, he found his teacher giving him a gentle nod in thanks, which made visible surprise flash over the student’s face. 

Without waiting for the greenette to recover, Aizawa addressed the class as a whole.  
“With this attack put behind us, we focus on what lies ahead. In three weeks time, The Sports Festival will be here and you all will be pitted against your peers. But do not let that blind you from the fact that this festival is only to show your strengths, not to make true enemies for the long haul. There’s nothing else to announce, so do what you want for the rest of class.” Everyone fell into silence for a few minutes, before Izuku stood, walking over to where Shoji was, in the front.  
“Thank you.”  
“Hm?”  
“I was told you protected my husk and costume like I was still in it. Thank you for that.” The masked boy seemed to go a bit pink, the dusting just being seen peeking over his mouth covering.  
“It...was no problem, Midoriya-san.” As soon as Izuku sat back down, Mina popped up in his face.  
“Um...Can I ask something?”  
“Sure.”  
“If...If you don’t have eyes in your transformation...Can you see normally in this form?”

He gave her a little smile.  
“Well, yes, but, actually, no. Technically, yes, I can “see” you, but I can’t actually use my eyes to see the pleats in your skirt or the curls in your hair. I can’t even see that your hair is pink.”  
“Then...How do you…”  
“I have a mix of other assets that allows me to see. My normal vision is basic infrared, mixed with something like a motion sensor. My body auto adjusts, so that I can see in a more advanced infrared wavelength, which is pretty much like using a thermal imager. How I can see depth and a better outline is that I use echolocation. I have ears that can hear frequencies much lower than the normal person can and my vocal chords are built so that I can let out a variety of low sounds. This is so I don’t hinder everyone else’s lives with my constant clicking or humming. As for color...this...may sound strange, but I can _smell_ them.”  
“Smell?”  
“Through pheromones. The lighter the color, the lighter the smell. Take you for example. You have a very light, flowery and citrusy, aroma. The floral scent comes from most of your coloring and the other comes from your quirk, since it’s in your pores. You have pink hair and skin, that are almost identical in shade, and you have amber eyes with a black sclera. This kind of sensing is better with living creatures, like animals and humans, due to the pheromones people give off every day, though this can be stretched to plants as well. The way I know the colors of different objects is close to the same way. I can smell chemicals and my brain is wired to connect certain ones to colors. Much like how I know the walls are white due to the faint smell of Titanium Dioxide coming from them. It’s just how my brain is wired and how I taught myself to ‘see’. The final component to my sight is electroreception. It’s how sharks can sense prey from large distances. But, for me, it’s used to detect living things in my vicinity. My senses are much more acute than a shark’s. So I don’t need the salt from salt water to carry the currents. Due to having a combination of my other abilities, I only need to sense someone within a fifty meter radius. Since I can literally feel someone’s heart beating in their chest, I can tell how they’re feeling without having to hone in on their expression or most body language. I can tell emotion, distress, and if things are wrong, such as a clot or imminent heart attack.” 

Mina stared at him with stars in her eyes.  
“Woah! That’s so cool!” Then, an arm waved into his vision.  
“If you can see through those ways, can you...c-can you see me?” Izuku smiled softly.  
“I can, Hagakure-san.”  
“If you can see me, what color are my eyes?”   
“That’s a trick question. You have heterochromia. One eye is amber and the other is honey brown...You’re staring at me wide eyed, now…”   
“Y-You’re right...What about-”  
“Your hair is brown and up in a bun, tied off with hair ties made of your own DNA to make them invisible, as well.” She stilled.  
“Wait...How could you tell I was invisible, if you can sense me?”  
“Quirks that are perpetual envelop their user in a smell that can tell me what it is. You, over all your other pheromones, smell like spring water. Much like how Iida-san smells, faintly, of natural oils for his engines or Sero-san smells of adhesive for his tape. Each person has their own smell that either pertains to just their pheromones or their pheromones and their quirk. The other people who have this overlay of scent are those who have quirks that deals with their skin, much like you or Kirishima-san or Yaoyorozu-san.” Everyone looked interested, starting to crowd him, asking what their natural smell was like.  
“Ok. Ok. I’ll go in order from shortest to tallest, so I know who I’ve said. Mineta-san smells like fruit. Grapes to be precise. Tsu-san smells like a pond and fresh dew. Jiro-san...doesn’t really have a smell...I can feel vibrations coming off of you. Your heartbeat is stronger than everyone else. Uraraka-san smells like ozone. Tokoyami-san has the scent of candle wax, while Dark Shadow has given him the smell of a blown out wick. I’ve said that Mina-san has a citrus smell. Kaminari-san smells like electricity and Aoyama-san smells like plasma. Ojiro-san smells like cotton and his tail sends off more electrical pulses for me to pick up. Kirishima-san has an earthy scent to him and Bakugo smells like nitroglycerin, which he uses to make his explosions. Yaoyorozu-san has a...scent that’s hard to explain...and may sound a tinge rude. She smells like burning lipids and has a faint metallic smell. Next, Todoroki-san smells like clear glaciers and burning cherry wood. Sero-san and Iida-san, as I said, smell of adhesive and natural oils, respectively. Sato-san smells of sugar and baking products, while Kouda-san smells like trees and the general smell of nature, but mostly wild flowers. And, finally, Shoji-san smells like…” He trailed off a moment, his ears going a tad pink. He cleared his throat and continued.  
“Shoji-san smells like...lavender and fruits.” Cussing himself out in his mind, Izuku tried to collect himself. Why did that smell so good? Returning to the rest of his class, he moved on.  
“And Sensei smells of linens and cats...at least one tabby...most likely two.” Aizawa nodded from behind his face patch, as he returned to grading.

“Deku…” The greenette looked up into red eyes.  
“Hm?”  
“You said that what Shoji protected was your husk.”  
“Ah. You can think of it like me shedding my shell...kinda. This skin is kinda like an exoskeleton that is shed when I want to use my transformation. My skin grows back, as you can see, much like an insect’s exoskeleton does. It’s just a solid body left behind instead of just skin. The worm-like thing has my consciousness in it a split second before my human body, technically, dies. The other thing has other organs that assimilate into my being, once I return to my humanoid form. That’s the best way to explain it.”  
“So...The worm-like thing is always inside you?” He nodded to Uraraka and tapped his sternum.  
“Right about here. I don’t feel the beginning stage to my second form and that body is dormant, until I want to change forms.” There was a moment, before Jiro stepped forwards.  
“Um...How do your injuries close up so fast?” Izuku nodded.  
“My blood coagulates fast when I want it to, causing the platelets to form scab tissue faster. This is a subconscious reaction to being injured. I have to actually tell my body to stop healing if I want to utilize my blood in a fight.” They all looked awed and continued to ask smaller questions about his ‘quirk’, which he was happy to answer.


	7. Change Of Pace

The Sports Festival swooped in with the force of a bullet train and the class stepped forwards for the chance to show their skills. Izuku put a hand to Todoroki’s shoulder, keeping him behind the rest.  
“I thought you should know that Endeavor is inside.” Those bicolored eyes slid to the side and up to his face, but, before he could speak, the greenette continued.  
“By your reaction and the way your heart reacted, I know that he is no more a hero than the dirt on the ground. I will never describe him as your father, as you do not seem to see him as such. You may not take my advice, but...He shouldn’t have any sway on how you see your quirk. You are you...not him. And your quirk and power are yours...not his. You may not take what I say to heart and that’s fine, but remember that you’re holding yourself back from your full potential, while only using your right side.” He took his hand from the shorter’s shoulder and passed by him to enter the building, leaving Shoto to contemplate what he’d said.

Their class was called out to the field, joined by the others of their year. Midnight gestured towards 1-A and announced the representative.  
“Representative for Class 1-A will be Bakugo Katsuki!” The blonde walked through his class and stood on the podium. He was silent for a moment, before, he sighed.  
“I...think someone else deserves to represent our class. He’s worked himself to the bone both physically and mentally...and...I think he deserves it more than I do. Midoriya Izuku.” The class went shell shocked, but none as much as the greenette himself. The blonde had to actually get off the stage and drag the taller to it.  
“Come on. You should be up there.”  
“...Fine. But only if you stay too.” Katsuki grunted, but stood to his side, anyways. Izuku cleared his throat.  
“I didn’t get a chance to prepare something, but...here goes. I pledge that we will stand tall against our adversaries. We are heroes in training and will not back down from a fight set before us. But! We shouldn’t lose sight of who we’re actually against! There’s been much bias through the population against those with creepy quirks or ones that give off a dangerous or ‘villainous’ air! One shouldn’t be classed by their quirk! We are here to protect people from villains and those that seek to hurt them! If we keep judging people before knowing their moral compass, we are sure to further the problem and make it much worse! Any quirk can be dangerous if used in the correct way. All we can do is treat these people like they’re worth saving and directing them towards the right side! For us here, today, we mustn’t lose sight of the fact that we’re here to show what we’re made of, not to beat each other down for glory! It doesn’t matter who gets first place. Only that each person does their best and there are no major injuries. I hope that I speak for everyone else, when I say that we will show the world what we’re made of! We will show the villains of this world that the newest generations of heroes aren’t to be taken lightly! Our powers are our own and we will show just who we are! We will go beyond to help those in need and to show villains that we aren’t to be trifled with! We will go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!” 

The whole stadium shot up in an uproarious, united, cry, which nearly rocked the very foundation.

_**”PLUS ULTRA!”** _

Following that was a thunderous round of applause, as Izuku panted, coming off the high his speech had given him. Even Aizawa, in the commentator box with Mic, cracked a proud half grin. Mic looked absolutely pumped, as Izuku trailed behind Bakugo, walking back to their class, where the greenette got some light punches to the shoulders and eighteen, blinding, grins. Visibly excited herself, Midnight introduced the first trial. An obstacle race. They were given a countdown, before the gun went off and the doors opened. The students rushed forwards, the entrance creating a bottleneck. A smirk wormed across Izuku’s face, as he glanced down to Katsuki.  
“Remember that game you used to play with that kid with the lizard tail?” Red eyes sparked with recognition.  
“Rocket-put...Are you sure? You’re bigger than me.”  
“I’m sure you’re strong enough to get me where I can kick off the walls and I can bring you with me.” A competitive smirk crossed his face, as he let off small embers in excitement.  
“Let’s do it!” Izuku’s tail tore through his exoskeleton and through the modified hole in his pants, wrapping around Katsuki’s waist.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah!” Swinging around sent Bakugo flying, as the greenette jumped, the momentum from both allowed the blonde to swing him towards the entryway to the course. At the last second, Izuku wrapped his tail around his friend’s wrist, pulling him to the wall, where he kicked down to the front of the pack, the blonde under his arm.  
“You know...You’re heavier than you look, Deku…” He got a laugh in response.  
“I’ve been told. I look about 200 pounds, but, without my gear, I’m about 300 to 350 pounds.”  
“How the fuck?”  
“My body’s dense.” It was a short answer, but it was plenty for the time being.

“WOAH! MIDORIYA AND BAKUGO ARE SHOWING SOME IMPRESSIVE TEAMWORK OUT THERE!”

That was when they came upon the zero pointers from the entrance exam. A section Mic named Robo Inferno. Todoroki was already gone, having frozen one of the bots over. Bakugo used his explosions to fly over them, concentrating his blasts off the ground so he wouldn’t injure the other racers. Izuku sighed and took off at the bot in front of him, using his claws to climb its exterior. When he reached the head, he opened his mouth with a hiss, before his interior mouth shot out and through the bot’s faceplate. It fritzed out, allowing him time to leap off the shoulder and tuck into a roll at the ground.  
“TIMBER!” His call was just in time to get the others out of the way, as the bot came crashing to the ground. He was getting a lot of stares, but he didn’t see them in favor of running ahead. The next obstacle was a pit with wires connecting pillars inside of it. Izuku sighed and jumped down, causing the people in the stadium to gasp, before his tail wrapped around the wire and threw him out to the middle pillar.   
“Ok...That’s not the most practical.” Leaping forward again, he grabbed the wire and started crawling across the gorge. Once he reached near the end, he dropped his legs down, so he was hanging by his hands. With a mighty swing, he was sent flying into the air, where he landed on the ground, feet first. And, as he did, he was off running again. The next part was a minefield. Sighing, he glanced down to his feet, where the people behind him watched his legs take a different shape. One that was partially equine, but extremely boney, with two toes. They were narrow enough to keep him in the center of the gaps between the mines. And with that, he let out a screech, that threw the others off, and went dashing, his senses much more accute to the mines’ placement under the soil. The sound started the two in first place, since they knew what that sound meant. Bakugo swore.  
“Shit.” Then they noticed him using his tail to dig up mines, as he ran. Some sweat dripped down Todoroki’s face, as he muttered under his breath.  
“Double shit…” The blonde barked a laugh.  
“Did...Did you just swear? Nice to see you aren’t a hardass all the time!”   
“Less talking and more trying not to let him get closer.” That just made him laugh harder. Man. Whatever Izuku had asked him a year ago must have really affected him.

Then, they heard the sound of their classmate’s, almost, three hundred and fifty pound body hitting the ground with fast steps. He got closer and closer, until he darted right between them. He turned around and kept running _backwards_ , before tossing the mines in front of them, kicking up pink smoke. The smokescreen was enough for them to slow a bit, as Izuku turned back around and shot through the finish area, where he was announced as the winner. When everyone else came through the door, Midnight explained the next part of the festival. The cavalry battle. Everyone was given their points, up to first place.  
“And first place has a whopping total of one hundred million points!”


	8. Tower

Izuku sighed. That’s a high number. People are gonna avoid being on his team, for sure, and the other teams will come for him, first. Two hands pulled him out of his thoughts. One was on his shoulder and the other was on his arm. The one behind him was Shoji and the other was Uraraka.  
“Hm?”  
“Let’s team up, Midoriya-san.” He was a touch started.  
“You know I’ll be targeted...right?” They both gave determined nods, which made the teen smile a little.  
“Thanks. We have two close to mid combat fighters and, I’m sorry Uraraka, a support.” She shrugged.  
“It’s fine. In this, that’s pretty much my strength.” He nodded.  
“We need a long range fighter...He would work…” Walking away from the other two, he stopped in front of a boy with the head of a raven.  
“Tokoyami-san.” Red eyes trailed up the, nearly, foot and a half difference in height.  
“Midoriya-san.”  
“Would you like to team up with us?” He rose a brow, before nodding.  
“Thank you for this opportunity.” Izuku gave him a smile.  
“Everyone should have a chance to show their strengths.” Once they grouped up, Uraraka sweadopped.  
“How...are we gonna get into position? You both are a lot taller than us.” Izuku looked thoughtful, before snapping his fingers.  
“I’ll be in front, holding Tokoyami-san in place, so that he and Shoji-san can brace you up on top, Uraraka-san. You’ll be wearing the bandana and using your quirk to make us weightless. Tokoyami-san can use Dark Shadow to keep people off our backs, while I use my tail to keep them from attacking us head on.” He brown eyes flickered with fire.  
“Great idea!” They got into their, modified, position and, since, technically, they were where they were supposed to be, supporting where they were supposed to.

The battles started and the first thing Izuku did was let his tail come out, before his face morphed before the others’ eyes. Ripping through his exoskeleton were his mandibles, the skin around them shredded, letting them see his final form’s teeth and the discoloration of grey starting to mottle his lower face. He let out a shriek, startling the rest of them. Most of them looked afraid, but the ones from his class were only wary, because they knew he could get stronger and bigger… _much bigger._ Many of the teams made up of his classmates were wary, starting to skirt their way towards his team. The ones that came straight for him, found themselves on the defensive, as his tail whipped at them, the sharp tip glinting ominously in the light. The more people that came at them, the more agitated the greenette got. His hair receded into his scalp, being replaced by a crest and those fleshy dreadlocks. Had it not been for his tanned skin and larger eyes, the rest of his class would have thought he looked, startlingly, like Sabertooth had. It caused some of his class to stiffen. Whether it was in fear or shock, even they did not know.

A team from 1-B barreled for them, a blonde on top with purple eyes. He looked like a prick. The team was able to get past Izuku’s tail on the first strike and get close. The guy on top, who smelled like the residue of many quirks, put his hand on Izuku’s face, before smirking, as if triumphant.  
“I saw you use your quirk in the race. How...versatile…” As he tried to activate it, he realized something. _He couldn’t._ Those purple eyes looked up with both confusion and stunned realization. Unnerving eyes met his, voice lowered to a level only the blonde could hear.  
“Say. Nothing.” Monoma jerked back, his mind reeling. _That wasn’t a quirk._ Warning sirens went off in his head, as he reached a, shaking, hand down to the teen at front.  
“B-Back up…”  
“Monoma?”  
“Back up! Let’s go after someone else. I feel...like I’m fucking suffocating, around this guy.” His team looked startled, but did as told, getting away from Izuku’s team. Suddenly, as the final minutes were declared, a wall of ice shot up, blocking Izuku’s team off from the rest, pinned into a corner.  
“Todoroki-san.” Said student appeared, positioned on top of his teammates. They danced around each other, both equally wary. Tokoyami kept Dark Shadow out, just in case they tried to get behind them. Izuku’s tail twitched at the ready, as did Shoto’s hands.  
“Why won’t you use your flames? Is it because Endeavor is up in the stands?” The chimera’s expression didn’t change.  
“You’re heroes in training and my allies. I would rather not burn you, if I can help it.” In his mind, the, once, greenette felt a proud feeling niggle at his brain. His words had gotten through to his classmate.  
“I see.” He readied his tail, as he saw Iida starting to rev his engines up.  
“Recipero BURST!” His exhaust turned blue, as he pulled his team with him, straight towards Izuku’s. The half transformed teen made sure to have a good grip on his team, before his legs and lower abdomen flexed. As the other team came close to them, he jumped, bringing them all up into the air, just as the time was called. As they fell, Izuku shifted himself, so that Uraraka and Tokoyami would land on Shoji’s chest. When they landed, the masked teen found himself in Izuku’s arms. It was odd to him, seeing as he was, usually, the largest in his classes. Izuku let him down, with a smile, as his changes receded.  
“Sorry about that. I didn’t have time to warn you guys.” The three of them looked a little embarrassed, as he let them down. The teams, that filled the first four slots, were called.  
“In first place is Team Midoriya! In second place is Team Todoroki! In third place is Team Bakugo! And in fourth place is Team Tetsu-Eh? How did Team Shinso get so many points?” 

Ojiro and one of the 1-B students dropped out on the account of not remembering anything until the end of the cavalry battle. In their place, Tetsutetsu and Ibara were allowed to enter. Izuku let his eyes trail across to the purplette, observing his stance and the way he held himself. He smelled of cleaning supplies and caffeine. The greenette knew exactly what this guy’s quirk was. And he could tell that he knew it inside and out. The preliminary matches came up, pitting him against Shinso, Bakugo against Uraraka, and Shoji against Iida, to name a few. This...was going to be hectic.


	9. Clicking Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! _What is this witchcraft?!_

Izuku found himself facing grey and teal eyes. Todoroki tucked them into a nook, staring him down.  
“Is there something you needed, Todoroki-san?” Izuku couldn’t sense or smell anyone in the area. They were alone.  
“You...I’ve noticed certain things about you, Midoriya. You have abilities that call your true quirk into question…”  
“How so?”  
“It seems so...foreign. Like...Like it’s not a quirk. What kind of quirk lets you turn into that kind of creature AND gives you acid blood? What kind of creature is your transformation, anyways?” Izuku rose a brow.  
“What are you getting at, Todoroki-san?” Those mismatched eyes met with sickly greenish-yellow.  
“You grow so fast...It’s...not human. What I’m asking is...Are you...an alien?” There was a second of silence, before Izuku heard his name.

“Midoriya Izuku and Shinso Hitoshi, please come to the stage!”

The greenette nodded at the shorter.  
“That’s my cue.” He left, never having answered the other’s question. When he came to the stage, he remembered Ojiro’s warning, and nodded to himself. He had to be careful. Discerning what constituted a viable response, he realized something. He had a way to talk and not get caught in the purplette’s quirk. He stood across from the shorter, as his voice box seemed to shift in his throat. The match was started and Shinso smirked, like he thought he was in control.  
“That blonde guy seems super explosive. Must be hard being friends with him, when you aren’t sure whether he’d turn villain on you, once you turn your back.” Snarling, Izuku opened his mouth...and started clicking? It was trilling, like a flap opening and closing. It sent chills down everyone’s spines. But...It sounded like he-

“He’s talking.” The students around Koda turned to him.  
“What?” The shy boy spoke quietly.  
“He’s not just making noise. That’s an actual language.”  
“What’s he saying?” The quiet teen cleared his throat.  
“He said, ‘You don’t know a thing about Bakugo.’” Koda agreed to translate for his box, as the fight continued.

Shinso blinked, not being able to find the catalyst for his quirk.  
“What?” Izuku clicked again.  
“You talk big, but do you have the fight to back it up?” His throat strained and shifted to allow him to let out a demonic screeching sound that made Hitoshi jump out of his own skin.  
“Wh...What the hell was that?!” Izuku returned to the clicking.  
“I can tell that you want to be a hero. To be one, you need the strength and tactical prowess to back it up! Don’t rely on your quirk!” Rushing for him, Izuku showed just how much taller he was to the purplette. The pale boy did a front roll to get out of the way. The greenette skidded and changed course, not even needing his tail to hook the boy, as he caught him across the chest with a lariat that forced him out of the ring.  
“Shinso Hitoshi is out of the ring! Midoriya Izuku is the winner!”

Hitoshi could only sit on the ground, stunned, before holding his chest. It would, probably, bruise later. Suddenly, a hand came into his vision, in an offering gesture. He looked up at his opponent, finding him giving a gentle smile, voice back to Japanese.  
“You alright? That hit to the chest was a little harder than I was aiming for.”  
“Wh…”  
“You’re trying to be a hero, right? Let people help you up when you fall and you’ll do great.” Shinso understood what Izuku meant and took his hand.  
“Thanks.” Izuku nodded, feeling the tingle fade from his chest, before answering vocally.  
“Nice try.”  
“How did you get around my quirk? It even works on vocalizations.”  
“I figured that, to control someone, you need to know the language they’re speaking, fluently. I just spoke in another language.” Before the other could say anything else, Izuku walked towards his class’s spectator box, as Todoroki and Sero were called down to the ring.

Their fight was over in seconds and so was Kaminari’s fight with Shiozaki. Shoji and Iida were called down to the stage, where they faced each other, ready to fight. As they were given the go ahead, they bowed to each other and Iida shot off, his high kick being dodged. Tenya stared at Mezo through his glasses, dark blue eyes burning with determination. He came at him again, going for a wide diagonal kick, only to be grabbed by the ankle and thrown away. Iida grabbed at the ground to slow himself, coming to a stop but centimeters from the edge. He took off again, his foot impacting Shoji’s crossed arms, the strength of the kick against braced limbs sent a shock through the stage, picking up a little dust. When Iida moved back, the taller teen lowered his arms, which were subtly trembling. He was going to bruise later, that’s for sure. Leaping forwards, Shoji reared back his fist, only to be intercepted by Tenya’s right foot. Being so close allowed the, multi-armed, boy to drive his other fist into the bluenette’s stomach. Said teen felt the air being knocked from his lungs, but brought his knee up to lock his grey-haired classmate’s arm against his abs. His engines revved up, sending the bottom part of his leg and foot up into a kick straight to the gut. The taller stumbled back, coughing and trying to bring air back into his lungs, inflating bruised skin. He was so dazed that he didn’t see Iida barreling at him, until he was tackled. He fell onto his back and groaned, finding himself outside the ring.  
“Shoji Mezo is out of the ring. Iida Tenya wins!” Shoji got up, holding his stomach, as Iida came his direction.  
“Are you alright to stand?”  
“I am. Good fight. I didn’t protect my stomach in those last few minutes. I’ll have a bruise, but I should be ok.”  
“You proved to be a challenging adversary. Good fight.” They shook hands, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers at their good sportsmanship.

A few more fights went by, before it was Bakugo’s turn to fight Uraraka. The brunette was a little scared, which didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who put his hand on her shoulder.  
“We’re heroes in training, so let’s do our fucking best.” She looked up at him, surprise on her face.  
“Bakugo?”  
“Yeah?” She looked nervous.  
“Are...Are you alright?” He shrugged.  
“Yeah. I’m just itching to fight you. You’re fucking strong.”  
“Me?”  
“You’re strong willed and would be a hell of an opponent.” Izuku gave a little smile from the side, before nodding.  
“Both of you can do it!” She steeled herself and gave a determined smile.  
“Yosh!” 

As soon as they got into the ring, they bowed at each other, waiting for the signal. When they heard it, they just stood there, staring at each other. As if they had start guns in their heads, they took off at each other, Uraraka set low to the ground. Bakugo saw through her strategy and jumped over her, using her back as a platform to flip back onto his feet. She made a sharp turn and stood up again, her posture guarding her organs and sternum. She ran at him again, but did a baseball slide through his legs, where she touched her own arms and then his legs from under the ankle cuff of his pants. They both went into the air, making Katsuki let out a startled sound and put his arms out to stabilize himself. Bringing down his foot, he knocked her loose from his legs and flipped around to hold her by the back of her jacket.  
“Put us down!” She struggled enough to get out of the top of her PE uniform and float in front of him. He tossed the clothing down to the stage, finding her left in a black tank top. She dove for him, but he set off an explosion a few inches from her face, sending her back with spots in her eyes and coughing the smoke from her lungs. Even the smell of burning sugar seemed sickly, mixed with ash. When she was able to see again, she rushed him, only to get another explosion in her face. This one sent her into the stage and reconnecting the connection Bakugo had with gravity. He positioned himself, so that he would land on one knee and not hurt himself too much. Uraraka got up with a wince and ran at him in a zigzag pattern, hoping to get in his face again...and again...and again. Each time she was blown back or punched in the stomach. Each time, Bakugo tried to aim for parts that wouldn’t hurt her too much and put her out of commission, instead. There were murmurs in the crowd, being quieted by Aizawa telling them that Bakugo was fighting her fairly. He was being cautious and trying to end the fight quickly. Katsuki noticed Uraraka get back up and put her fingers together in time to notice that her original strategy had come back around. A cloud of debris hung over the stage, as she released them, sending a meteor shower of rubble down onto the battlefield. The blonde dodged left and right, before aiming his hands for the sky and letting out a massive explosion, vaporizing the downpour of concrete pieces, before everyone’s eyes. Red eyes trained back on his opponent, as he watched her get back up. She only got a few steps, before he saw the light leave her eyes. His own widened and he darted for her.  
“Uraraka!” He caught her, before she could smack her face into the ground, nose or cheek first. She was limp against his wrists, under his arms, her voice quiet.  
“I can’t...move. I’m...sorry…” As she lost consciousness, he shook her a little.  
“Listen to me, Round Face. You did the best you could. You proved your worth long before now. You’re a powerful fighter and I am grateful to have had the chance to fight you.” As she dropped into a dead limp, she whispered one more thing.  
“I’m glad…” Midnight came over and found her out cold.  
“Uraraka Ochako is unconscious! Bakugo Katsuki is the winner!” As Intermission was called, Bakugo lifted her into his arms and fought off the med bots, as he took her to the infirmary, where Recovery Girl started tending to her.

As soon as the Intermission was over and everyone had rested up, the finals were upon them.

“Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shoto, please come to the stage!”


	10. Smoking Icicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy

As both contestants faced each other, the call sounded. Izuku glanced to Midnight.  
“Does my body need to be in bounds if I am not inside of it?” She looked startled, before remembering what had happened in the USJ. She looked up to the rule makers and they gave her a nod.  
“Yes.” Izuku gave a little, disappointed, scoff.  
“I see...Looks like I’ll have to do it the other way. It’s less bloody anyways.” Everyone was on the edges of their seats, as he threw off his jacket and then his shirt, letting them see his scarred up torso. Todoroki looked wary. Izuku’s skin started ripping and flaking, leaving dark, mottled, grey and black chitin in its place. Once the transformation finished, he looked like how he did in the USJ...only smaller. MUCH smaller. Shoto looked confused for a split second.  
“I thought you could only turn into that fifteen foot tall behemoth!” That sent a wave of commotion through the crowd.  
“This form is more compact and agile, while the other is made for bigger opponents. Like Sabertooth.” The chimera nodded and sent a wave of ice at him, only for a sharpened tail to cleave right through it. Izuku let out a rattling shriek-roar, as he started running on all fours, smashing his carapace into his opponent’s torso, much like a bull on a charge. This punted Shoto a fair ways away, before he had his ice catch him from flying out of the arena. He sent another wall of ice, only for Izuku to do the unexpected. His tail came up and sliced into the top of his head, right in the center. His, almost, fluorescent blood pooled to the surface, as he jerked his head down, violently. The blood splattered the ice and started sizzling, acid and water vapor filling the air. The weakened ice allowed him to ram his way through, shattering it and sending shards every which way. Izuku wrapped his tail around the shorter’s ankle and whipped him behind him and into the ground, kicking up dust. Todoroki got back up and wiped the blood from his lip, before sending up giant stalagmites of clouded ice to use as a shield. A, baseball-sized, ball of fire careened for Izuku, making him let out a startled shriek. The heat lit up his infrared sensors to near painful levels. It hit him square in the arm, making green blood spray the stage and start sizzling, eating away at the cement. The next shot of fire was dodged, as the, loud, crackling and popping of Izuku’s, healing, wounds filled the arena. The sound was both sickening and...unnerving. The transformed teen darted forwards in an uneven pattern, his crested head shattering the ice left and right and his tail cleaving through others just the same. As he heard Endeavor starting to bellow from the sidelines, he turned his head in the man’s direction and let out a deep roaring screech. The hero seemed to jump out of his skin, though subtly. 

Shoto started laughing at his father’s reaction, being joined by the hissing chuckles of his opponent. Then, they turned back to each other and continued their fight. Izuku dodged more and more fireballs, as they increased in size. As soon as he got within arm’s length, both boys traded blows again. The, transformed, contestant sent a fist into Shoto’s liver, making the chimera double over for a moment, before coming back with an ice-encased fist, slamming into Izuku’s mouth, before his mouth opened and his inner jaw shattered the ice, making the shorter pull his arm back away from that dangerous mouth. Izuku’s tail wrapped around his classmate’s waist and yanked him to the side, where he was met with a bony elbow to the shoulder, knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain. Using this opening, the taller landed a knee to the chimera’s chest, feeling a rib crack under the force. Bicolored eyes went wide, before he flipped his leg up, catching Izuku in the chin and sending him back with a shriek. With a little room between them, they took a moment to catch their breaths. They were, both, panting and bleeding from the mouth. Shoto was also bleeding from his nose and a few cuts over his face, while his top was shredded, leaving him in a black tank that showed off his muscled arms. He tore the remains of his jacket off and tossed them away, before flexing his fists down by his sides. He ran forwards, gathering fire in one hand and ice in the other, before letting both torrents free, right next to each other. Izuku covered his face with his arms and tipped his head down, so that his mouth and sensory receptors were protected. As the storm of ice and fire dissipated, the student turned his head up, the skin on the front parts of his body, that weren’t protected, was burned away, leaving pulsating, green, muscle tissue, which poured his blood over the stage. The sound of acid eating through stone was almost deafening, before his healing factor kicked into overdrive, the popping sounding like firecrackers going off at close range and the crackling like sparklers on the New Year. His skin grew back, slowly, as he ran forward, sending Shoto on the defensive, dodging splatters of blood left and right, and caging him in at the corner. In a last ditch effort, the shorter launched at Izuku, sending him back into a roll. As they stared each other down again, Izuku’s skin fixed itself in its entirety. His tail flicked, anxiously, behind him, as he noticed Todoroki’s hands starting to shake. His energy levels were plummeting. He dropped down and put his hands on the floor, sending a sheet of ice across the stage. Izuku didn’t move in time, his feet becoming frozen to the ground. He put his arms up to block the kick coming for his face and swung a fist that struck its target, settled in Shoto’s gut. As the other boy was tossed, Izuku brought down his tail, shattering the ice encasing his lower legs. Shoto flipped over from his position on his back and stood up, his entire frame trembling with exhaustion and pain. Then, he went back to his knees, his vision blurring. He clawed at the stage and tried again, despite his body screaming for him to stop and embrace the rest it needed. He strained his muscles and drug himself to his feet, as Izuku circled him, almost equally as tired, but better at hiding it and not on the verge of passing out. Before his classmate could hurt himself, by pushing his body way past it’s limit, the taller rushed forward and knocked his palm into the chimera’s temple hard enough to knock him out. Midnight came over and verified with a nod.

“Todoroki Shoto is unconscious! Midoriya Izuku wins and will proceed to the semi-finals!”


	11. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back sorry i died for a bit

When the semi-finals came, after a break between the second round of the prelims, Izuku heard his name.

“Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya, please come to the stage!”

As they complied, they smirked at each other, before bowing. As she started the match, Izuku’s legs morphed into his two toed ones and his leg muscles tensed. When Iida ran at him, the greenette darted to the side, keeping to the edge of the ring and hoping to trip his opponent out of it. But, no. Iida had trained himself to turn on a dime. A foot came at his face, which was dodged. The other came forward, being parried by an arm, shifted into his other form, before Izuku grabbed his classmate by the front of his shirt and threw him away from him. Both of them panted, yet it hadn’t been more than a minute since they started. The high speeds were draining. Izuku let his shoulders turn into the gnarled flesh of his other form, before reaching down to the stage, bringing his fists to the cement. It shattered under his hands, giving him chunks of rubble to use as projectiles to keep Iida on his toes. Said bluenette could only dodge back and forth, never gaining any ground forward. That gave Izuku time to come up with something. He stopped throwing the rubble and jumped forward, falling like a stone, in front of his opponent, and cracking the stage with his weight. The, resulting, quake threw Iida off balance. His exhaustion showed through the fact that Izuku could grab him by his ankle and throw him to the side. He wasn’t able to right himself, as he flew out of the stage and skidded along the grass perpendicular to it, coming to a stop once his back slammed into the wall.

“Iida Tenya is out of bounds! Midoriya Izuku wins and will be a competitor in the final round!” 

Izuku panted and rubbed at his eyes, as he jumped off the stage and jogged to the wall. Wrapping his arm around his friend’s waist, he hauled Tenya up onto his feet. The shorter groaned, blood painting the left side of his head and his glasses thrown to the side. Leaning down, the greenette picked up said eyewear, he fixed the twisted right stem and put them on Iida’s face.  
“You ok?”  
“Y...Yeah...Just...sore. And I hit my head on the wall.” Izuku nodded and helped him to the hall, where the blue-eyed teen held himself up.  
“That was amazing, Midoriya-kun. I wasn’t paying attention to my energy levels, until they crashed on me.” He got a gentle pat to the shoulder.  
“Go to Recovery Girl and get checked out. You might have a concussion.” The bluenette nodded and walked down the walk with a wave.

Up in the announcer box, Mic could only stare at the stage, which had to be rebuilt twice, so far.  
“Wh...What is with your class, Eraser?! That Midoriya kid…”  
“Midoriya has been our wild card since the beginning of the year. His tactical mind can be hard to understand.”  
“He’s fast and strong. What do you think of him?” The raven was silent for a minute.  
“He saved my life.” That made the crowd go silent.  
“During the attack, earlier this year, he saved me from being killed. He’s a protective and attentive student, if a touch brash. He’s an excellent tactician and strategist. I’d like to play against him in shogi or go, one of these days. And you?” Mic was quiet, before his voice came out more serious than before.  
“He’s...dangerous...yet he’s been able to curb his strength enough to not seriously injure his opponents. He could very easily kill with each hit, but he’s been moderating. He knows where certain aspects of his quirk are needed, meaning he knows it inside and out. I...look forward to seeing how the finals play out...Eraser. What did Todoroki mean by Midoriya having a bigger form?” The raven sighed and started explaining.  
“During the USJ, he was able to shed his normal body like an exoskeleton. As the students told me, he burst out as a creature no bigger than a rabbit, then started to grow rapidly. When he was done growing, he was a fifteen-ish foot version of the transformation he used against Todoroki. He used that form to keep one of the two largest villains off my back and away from the other students. That villain gave him no choice, but to kill him, or be killed, himself. It, also, seemed as of that villain, the one Midoriya called Sabertooth, and Midoriya, himself, had had a past with one another. Sabertooth aimed to kill and to survive, Midoriya had to do the same. The next time I saw him, he was drenched in his own blood and that of Sabertooth. If I had to say anything about him...I say he’s strong. Physically and mentally. To be forced to kill someone and not get pulled into the darkness...I’m sad to say that I don’t believe I could have done the same.” Everyone could only stare at the announcer box, shock in their expressions. Whether it was for the words he’d said or for what Izuku had done, it was about evenly mixed.

Izuku had heard, even from where he was, halfway down the hall. His face tinged a slight green in a blush at what his homeroom teacher had said. He let out a quiet ‘tch’, before going to check on his two, most recent, opponents. Both were sat up on their beds, when he got there, looking at the screen that showed them what was happening in the stadium.  
“Hey...How’re you guys doing?” They both gave little smiles.  
“You really clocked me, didn’t you…” Todoroki rubbed the, fading, bruise on his temple.  
“Eh…”  
“Thanks. I’d’ve burnt myself out if I kept going. You really pack a punch though.” Izuku went sheepish.  
“Midoriya-kun.” Those green eyes looked up, even though he couldn’t, truly, see from them, meeting blue eyes that held a slight tint of purple in them, around Iida’s pupils.  
“You are a magnificent fighter. I didn’t hope to keep up with you, but I made sure to do my best. If anyone to be defeated by, I’m glad it was you.” The greenette smiled gently. Then a ringtone went off and Recovery Girl handed Iida his phone.  
“Looks like it’s your mother, Dear.” Izuku nodded and walked out, so that he could take it.  
“I’ll see you back in the stands.”

As he walked back, he groaned, upon sensing a body of heat brighter than anyone else. He knew who it was and he didn’t want to deal with him. But this was the only way back that wasn’t going back around in the opposite direction. As soon as he passed by The Number Two Hero, his feet changed and he tried to dart past, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt, which he’d put back on after his fight. He was about three inches taller than the hero, himself, which was, probably, why he opted for that, instead of the collar.  
“Please let me go.” Izuku kept his voice quiet and calm, not wanting to deal with the man angry.  
“How did you defeat Shoto?” It wasn’t truly a question. He was ordering him to tell him.  
“I, simply, fought with him on equal terms, until we both wore down. He was bound to injure himself if he went on longer, so I knocked him out…” The man glared up at him, as if trying to detect a lie. That was when a head of bright blonde hair came around the corner.  
“Endeavor!” Izuku could, practically, see the ‘fuck’ in the shorter’s eyes, as he let the student go and scoffed, starting to walk off. Green orbs closed, as he walked towards All Might.  
“Thanks. I didn’t want to deal with him.” He got a pat on the shoulder.  
“Not a problem, Midoriya-shounen. I could see your discomfort and the way he grabbed you.” They nodded at each other and Izuku went out to 1-A’s spectator box to watch Bakugo go against Kirishima.


	12. Nitro

Izuku cringed, as he watched Katsuki overpower the redhead, causing him to break under the pressure with a cry of pain. Using the distraction, the blonde dragged Kirishima over the line, where he was declared out of bounds. Red eyes looked guilty, as he stared into dazed black. He waved his hand in front of the other teen’s face.  
“You ok?” Kirishima shook his head a little.  
“Y-Yeah...Just...didn’t expect to break like that.”  
“No concussion?”  
“Nah. I’m good, Bro. Good fight.” They nodded to each other and the redhead gave Bakugo a playful punch to the shoulder.

“Alright! The semi-finals are over and we will have an intermission, before we start the final round, between Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki!”

The intermission was...anxiety inducing. That was for sure. So, when it was time, things settled back into place. He faced the boy he’d rekindled his friendship with, sickly yellow-green clashing against ruby-toned jewels.   
“The final match between Bakugo and Midoriya...starts now!” Midnight leaped back off the stage, as soon as Izuku transformed again. Things were silent, as they circled each other, sizing the other up and trying to figure out what their opponent would do next. The crowd waited on baited breath and the edge of their seats for who would make the first move. It was Bakugo. 

Darting forward, the blonde sent a palm towards Izuku’s face, making him jerk his head down to avoid being blinded by the explosion that detonated. He swung his carapace up, knocking the blonde’s hand back and hyperextending it for a brief moment. A four fingered hand lashed out, digging into the shorter’s solar plexus, shoving him away. The blonde coughed and held his chest, as his eyes met Izuku’s sensory receptors. His opponent’s tail flicked behind him, ready to strike when its owner demanded. The transformed student let out a shrill shriek, before dashing forward, weaving through strikes from the other teen. Getting into his guard, Izuku leapt up, sending a spin kick to Bakugo’s shoulder.   
“Fuck!” He felt the strain through his friend’s arm and was surprised it didn’t dislocate. Before he could skid away, Izuku wrapped his tail around Katsuki’s other arm and flung him forwards. Taking a page from Todoroki’s book, he set off an explosion behind him to keep himself in the ring. The fleshy appendages on the crown of Izuku’s head seemed to curl and twist with his anticipation, as he kept his senses peaked. The blonde took off, rocketing towards him with his explosions, intent on digging his shoulder into his opponent’s chest. The taller dodged to the side, but, it seemed, that was what he wanted. A fist came forward and detonated a blast at his ribs, making a bone chilling screech of surprise come from his mouth. He moved back, the green splotch on his body healing again with those familiar sounds.

Before it could heal completely, he made the crowd go a touch nauseous, as he dug his fingers back into the thickening blood. Scooping up some, he threw it on the ground between him and Bakugo. With contact with the air, it liquefied again, searing and bubbling at the ground. The blonde growled. That ruled out a straight on attack. He needed to get some air. Running back toward the furthest corner, he took off in a sprint, jumping just before the puddle and setting off eruptions behind him to propel himself toward Izuku, who met him with a palm to the cheek. Not letting it be the thing that sends him off course, he sent a kick that cracked into the other’s cranium. When he moved to the side, his hands were angled to the ground to keep him in the air. Izuku let out a sharp laugh.  
“You-You look like Ironman!” Caught off guard, Katsuki let out a snicker. He did look like the comic book superhero. Turning back to the battle, they clashed again, the blonde getting on his back and cuffing him repeatedly, setting off flashes. Being blinded by the screen of white, Izuku let out a cry of pain, sending the crowd’s blood curdling, as his vocals reached such a high pitch.

When he regained his bearings, Izuku was able to grab him by the back of his uniform, flinging him away from him, as he held his face to darken his receptors again. That fucking hurt! He’s gonna have a migraine for the rest of the day, now! Hissing, he let his sight come back to normal, just as he watched his friend fly at him again. He caught him by the shoulders, but the boy kept setting off explosions behind him, aimed to shove the taller out of bounds. When they came to about halfway, facing an angle that made it look less like a square and more like a diamond, Izuku let out a roaring cry, as he swiveled, tearing the shorter from himself. Throwing him made the blonde angle an attack his way, the explosion dazing him and forcing both of them in opposite directions. When they came back into focus, they both felt grass under them. Then, Midnight’s voice called out, slightly startled.

“It’s...a tie!”

Groaning, Izuku sat up and shifted back, holding his head, before standing and making his way over to Bakugo, who was, also, getting up. When they met, they gave each other grins and slung their arms over each other’s shoulders with a laugh. It made the others let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding. Both boys looked like best friends that rough housed on a regular basis. They were bruised up, but neither looked like they cared. They ended up helping each other to the hall, so that they could collapse in their seats and maybe take a nap, before the ending ceremony.   
“Holy shit. Those explosions by my face...They fucking _hurt._ ”  
“Remembered that you see in infrared. Heat and noise was bound to be enough to throw you off...Didn’t realize I was blinding you until a few hits in. That...That scream was _chilling._ ”  
“I was startled and in pain. What did you expect?” The greenette’s deadpan made his friend bark out a laugh. As his friend’s voice started to fade from his ears, Izuku stared at the sky, a mixture of concern and curiosity crossing his face. Something was off in the atmosphere. It was like something was going to happen.

Something big.


	13. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE............kinda

Two days after the festival, the class was sat in their classroom, Aizawa out of his bandages, leaving him with only a single scar on his face, under his right eye. He told them that they’d be picking hero names that day and that Midnight was there to help veto names. Then she dropped that they would be telling the whole class. People started getting nervous, before squeaking filled the air. Tsu was the first to go up and showed her cutesy name, ‘Froppy’. It was perfect for her. Then, the floodgates opened and more started going up. Bakugo got up there with a little side smile, eyes flicking towards Izuku, as he propped his board up.  
“Ground Zero.” The greenette was surprised...shocked, even. That was the hero name Izuku had suggested when they were kids.  
“Kacchan?” He gave a slightly toothy smile, as he scratched the back of his head.  
“It’s a good name and...it’s more manly sounding than Brave One.” Everyone just stared at him, confused, as Izuku started laughing uncontrollably.  
“I agree!” He tried to control himself, settling down into chuckles that, finally, subdued into his chest. The others started going up again, Izuku smiling a touch at Shoji’s name for a reason he was unsure about. Then, he heard Midnight address him.  
“Midoriya-kun. You’re the last one.” He nodded and went up, showing his board.  
“The Hunting Hero: Xeno.” That made some of them stare, before nodding.  
“Looks like you’ve all got your names sorted out. Now-Midoriya?” 

The tallest student was still at the front, staring out the window, in the direction of the USJ. His eyes were wide and distant.  
“Midoriya?”  
“So...Something’s about to happen...a-and I know what it is. Senseis. Please round up the other teachers, Monoma Neito from 1-B, and Shinso Hitoshi from 1-C.”  
“Why?”  
“This concerns all of them. All of us. Mostly me. We need to get to the USJ as fast as possible.” No one had seen him this anxious since the USJ incident. They knew something was off and, apparently, Koda could feel it too.  
“S-Something’s c-coming…” Sickly eyes flicked to him.  
“You can feel it too?” He got a nod from the shy boy. Interesting. Seeing as two of the students could feel it, Aizawa nodded to Midnight, who dashed out to do as the greenette asked. Izuku rushed out of the room, the others on his heels, Aizawa slipping by Vlad’s classroom.  
“Vlad. I need to borrow you and Monoma for the rest of class.” The white haired man looked startled.  
“Why?”  
“Something came up with one of my students. Something’s happening and apparently it involves all teachers and Monoma.” Sekijiro looked worried, as he turned to the rest of the class.  
“You’re dismissed. Monoma. Come.” The blonde looked concerned, even through his haughty mask, which seemed to be chipping.

As they found the rest of the class and teachers on the field, including Shinso from the General Education department.  
“We need to get to the USJ.” That was when they saw something shimmering in the air. Izuku looked a touch giddy.  
“As fast as we can! The faster of us need to help the others.” All Might got most of the teachers and Izuku teamed up with Shoji and Iida to carry the students, along with Monoma, who was allowed to copy the bluenette’s quirk. The others were surprised to see Izuku shift into his other form so that he could use his speed and tail to get the more of them there. Then, they took off. When they reached it, Thirteen was there, startled as all hell.  
“Wh-”  
“Thirteen-sensei! There’s someone coming and they’re gonna land outside this building! They’re friendly, though!” That was when a very quiet humming sound vibrated above them, something with feet setting down. Then, the air warped and a helmet shaped helm came into view, followed by the rest of a machine. A smile stretched across Izuku’s lips, as the door opened with a hiss of pressurized air. Out walked a being that made the class stiffen. Same fleshy tendrils. Same mask. Same build. But...But he’s dead!

Someone was about to scream, when it reached up to the tubes connected to the mask. They came out with the release of gas. Pulling the mask off, showed that, unlike who they were thinking of, this one had longer quills on its brows and its face seemed older. There were rings made of something like titanium on its lower mandibles, engraved with some kinds of symbols, and there was a defining scar through his left eye, at an angle towards the middle of his head. If it went further, it would have looked like a thick eyepatch strap. Tears beaded in Izuku’s eyes, as he broke into a run.  
“DAD!” The others jumped at his yell, staring after him, as he darted for the creature, suddenly known to be male. The man caught him in a bear hug, his voice coming out strong and a bit deep.  
“Izuku! You got BIG!” The greenette gripped his father’s back netting in an iron grip, his voice muffled a little.  
“I missed you…” His dad knelt a little.  
“I missed you and your mother, as well, Dahdtoudi.” That made the teen’s heart jump. _Little Knife._  
“It’s been almost nine years since you called me that…” The man hugged his son again.  
“I’m sorry, Little One.” That was when he stood again and glanced to the side, meeting familiar red eyes.

He seemed to smile, as he held his hand out to the blonde.  
“Katsuki.” The pale boy looked startled to hear his name, but was cautious. Then, he heard something he never thought he would.  
“ _Yeyinde…_ ” Bakugo slapped his hand over his mouth, feeling and sounding like he choked on his own tongue.  
“H...How do you know that name?!” The foreign visage of the being before them started to shift into something more familiar. Something more human. He shrunk down from his height of about eleven or so feet to around seven feet even, his tendrils and head shape changing into a head of bushy black hair and yellowish eyes, a bit of stubble across his face. To some, he looked familiar. Extremely familiar. Katsuki just spluttered.  
“Uncle?! I-I thought you were in the States!” The raven went sheepish, scratching the back of his head in a very Izuku-like way.  
“We...kinda had to lie. I mean...Would you have believed that I was literally going to drop off the face of the world?”  
“You mean you’re an…” Izuku sighed gently, eyes flicking to Todoroki for a split second.  
“Yes. We are.” The chimera of a boy seemed to instantly turn disheveled, looking like a madman.  
“I...I KNEW IT!” The greenette started laughing really hard.  
“Now you see why I never answered your question!” After a minute, Izuku calmed and looked at his dad, who was staring off over the horizon.  
“Dad.” Yellow eyes blinked.  
“Hm?”  
“Call her. Let her know you’re here.” He nodded, anxiously, and closed his eyes, standing completely still.

After a minute, he opened his eyes again and laughed gently.  
“She should be here any minute.” Katsuki looked confused.  
“Auntie lives halfway across the city.” Izuku only smiled and held up a five, slowly counting down, until a blur of green barreled into Hisashi.  
“TAREI!” He caught her, holding her in a vice-like grip.  
“Uha…” Hearing her nickname after so long made her grip the back of his shirt tighten, as she tried not to cry. He brushed his hand over her hair, his mouth against the top. As they forced themselves to let go of each other, she smiled gently at the blonde boy.  
“Hello, Katsu-kun.” Red eyes were set in swirling confusion.  
“How did you get here so fast?” She looked a little nervous, as she glanced at Izuku.  
“Well...Um..,”  
“Mom. They know about Dad and my true form.” She nodded and sighed.  
“Oh, ok. I’m not human, either. It’s the reason Izuku doesn’t have a drop of human blood in him.” All of them stared, before Aizawa took a step forward.  
“Is your husband the reason your son is so tall, Midoriya-san?” She went sheepish.  
“Well...Partially. This isn’t how I look, either.” She cleared her throat and let the transformation take place.

When it was done, stood before them was a massive, reptilian creature. It was covered in black-ish blue chitin with an elongated head, that had a large crest, and no eyes. The teeth were visible, some long and sharp, behind very shallow lips. Protrusions stuck out of its back, leading the eye down to its small, T-Rex-like, arms and long, powerful, tail. There was one other thing. And it was the absolute size. It was about nineteen feet tall, give or take. It lowered its head and opened its mouth, letting them see the huge inner jaw inside. One that looked suspiciously like the one Izuku had in his other form. Then, It spoke.  
“Yes. This is my real body.” That...That was Inko’s voice.  
“I know it seems strange. I know it’s scary to know what we are.” Turning back to his actual form, her husband brushed his hand over the top of her carapace.  
“We are creatures that have loved...and that is what makes us people. We have loved and given life to a son.” Izuku turned back to the others and explained everything having to do with his family. There was silence for a moment, before Mina spoke.  
“You coulda just said you were an alien.” 

That made the three of them laugh, as Toshinori walked forward.  
“Midoriya-shounen already told me what he was. Now that I’ve seen your human form, I recognize you. Aerosol-san.” The other man grinned...well...as much as having mandibles would let him.  
“Eyyyy! It’s been a while, All Might!” They smiled at each other, as both extraterrestrials turned to their human forms. It was Kaminari that put the name to the man’s face.  
“You retired almost ten years ago!”  
“Ah. I did. Oh, right. The reason I came back was for two reasons. I wanted to spend time with my family, before having to go back to my birth planet and we got a readout that Sabertooth was killed.” Izuku nodded.  
“Yep. That was my doing. He and I had been at each others’ throats since just after you left, Dad. Five years ago, he left me to bleed out down on Okinawa. Finally got him back for the ripped out kidney and ribs, by removing his spine.” The greenette got a pat on the head.  
“Excellent job. He’s been a pain in our asses for twenty years. I brought back some things for you to help you on your path to be a hero.” He ducked back into his ship, having to switch forms to be tall enough again. He came back with a pair of gauntlets in his hands, handing them over to his son, whose eyes went wide.  
“Holy sh...Are you sure?”  
“Yes. You proved yourself of able mind and body a long time ago.”  
“But...two?”  
“I feel like your usual style would fit two rather than one.” Putting them on, he flexed his hand in such a way that two, oddly shaped, blades elongated halfway from them. They were about nine inches long, before he flexed his wrists in a different way and they shot out to a foot and a half in length.

The others stared in awe, as Izuku jerked his hand to the sides, retracting them.  
“Your human form got bigger. What about your true form?” Inko laughed.  
“He’s nearly as tall as me in my origin form.” Yellow eyes blinked in surprise.  
“Woah!”  
“I’m about fifteen feet tall, now.” Hisashi barked a laugh.  
“Sabertooth must’ve shat himself!” Izuku nearly choked on his laughter.  
“He looked like it…Especially since I was, maybe, his height, ten feet, five years ago. The last time he’d seen me.” Monoma spoke, as if to himself.  
“I wasn’t able to copy your quirk, during the festival,...That was because you don’t have one…” Izuku nodded at the blonde, before, a voice came from the crowd of students.  
“Why was Sabertooth trying to kill you?” The three of them glanced over, finding it to be Shoji. Izuku sighed and took in a deep breath.  
“Because...Because I’m an abomination to my father’s people.” He got a light smack upside the head from his dad, which didn’t hurt in the slightest. He made no motion that he felt it at all.  
“You are no abomination. You are our _son._ ” Sickly eyes turned up to his father.  
“To you and mom, maybe. But, to the rest of Yautja-Prime, I should be hunted down and killed. You can’t tell me that, should they find out about me, I wouldn’t have warriors coming out my ass...and you would, probably, either be forced to disown me or you would lose your position as Elder.” Hisashi couldn’t seem to form words, his brows furrowed into an expression of emotional pain. He knew his son was right. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face, before turning to face his family again.  
“So...I’m staying long term this time.”  
“How long?”  
“Well...I told the clan that I’d be gone on a long mission. A long mission is between a year and two decades.” His smirk was identical to Izuku’s, as his lips twitched. He understood what the man meant. With such a fast ship, he could actually stay for up until the final couple weeks. If he punched it and went straight back, he could make it back to his birth world in a week at absolute fastest. He wouldn’t have to leave for a very long time.  
“Twenty years?” They looked over to who spoke, finding that Aizawa was the one to open his mouth.  
“Yeah.”  
“You act like that’s a short span of time.” Hisashi cleared his throat.  
“To my and Inko’s species, it is. Of mine, we don’t actually know the longest we can live. We, usually, die young, due to our lifestyle, but the average lifespan of a lucky and skilled warrior is...maybe 300 years old? At this point and time, I’m actually older than that. That’s how I got my title of Elder. I’m 576 years old in Earth time. The oldest that we have ever seen, before illness took him, was approximately 3,000 Earth years.” The rest of them looked shocked, before Inko scratched her head.  
“The average, natural, lifespan of my race is about the same, maybe 600 years? But the oldest was actually captured by the Yautja a very long time ago. She lived to be tens of thousands of years old.” Hisashi blinked.  
“You know...I actually forgot about BG-386 until you said that.”  
“I kinda did, too, until Eraserhead-san asked. At right now, I’m...honestly I don’t remember my exact age, but I’m around 560...I think…” Izuku scratched his head.  
“No one knows how long a hybrid, like me, can live, since, as soon as they’re noticed by the Elders or Ancients, they’re hunted down and killed. They don’t usually live for more than a year at max. That’s why my, almost, sixteen years of life is spectacular. The only ones that knew about my existence are my parents and...well...Sabertooth. And now you all.” Many of them had to sit down, processing everything. It was like trying to physically shove a book through their foreheads.

Hisashi looked nervous, seeing as the three of them were literal aliens. He muttered something in his language, making Izuku laugh.  
“I’m sure you’re fine, Dad.” Bakugo gave a playful scoff.  
“Ya gonna leave me out of it? Like the fifteen years you kept your species from me?” Izuku deadpanned.  
“Ell-osde' pauk.” Both of his parents startled, before Inko started trying to hold back her laughter. She let out small, strained, sparks of a giggle.  
“I...Izuku!” Hisashi just held his ribs, rolling and guttural bellows coming from his lungs, as his mandibles clicked together rapidly. In the rest of the students, Koda snickered a little, having understood him. That made the man shift back and tip his head.  
“You can understand us?” Koda went a little pink, before nodding.  
“You look...familiar, young man. Is your mother’s name Himari?” The teen looked startled and signed.  
‘Yes. How did you know?’  
“Ah...She’s a friend of mine. I can tell that she didn’t tell you what she is…” He looked confused.  
“You can understand animals, right?” He got a nod.  
“You realize that all sentient things are animals, as long as they’re organic, right?” Obsidian eyes went wide in realization, as things clicked into place. He looked to drop into thought.  
‘Am I...an alien, too?’ Hisashi tilted his head.  
“Well...You’re, at least, half. Your mother is an Anima. A race of peaceful people that can talk to animals and all the races of the universe. Her home planet is considered the best trading post and, possibly, the center of the universe.” The boy looked awed, his voice very soft.  
“Woah…” Walking over to him, Hisashi put a hand to his shoulder.  
“When you get home, tell her that Scorpion is back. She’ll understand what you mean.” Koda gave him a smile and a determined nod, as he accepted this unspoken mission.


	14. Hot Coals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> I have a discord server!
> 
> Copy and paste into the search bar!
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/fbpruSP

It was nearing the end of the week, when Izuku got a chance to do another shuffle through the internship offers he’d gotten. He was nearly swimming in the amount he got, seeing as he had a powerful ‘quirk’ and was one of the two that tied for the top slot. Finally, he found an offer that held familiar handwriting. A grin split his face. He knew those slightly scratchy characters. Without a second thought, he marked it down and sealed up the envelope, so he could drop it off at the school in the morning. 

At school, he got a text from All Might, asking to meet in the teachers’ lounge, before class. He dropped his form off and knocked on the door, where it was opened by, none other than, his own father.  
“Dad?” He waved him in and the blonde hero was found to be in his base form. Green-ish yellow eyes passed between the two men, confusion flickering in their depths.  
“Ah. Your father and I have been friends for the past thirty-ish years. We went here together.”   
“That makes much more sense.”  
“I told him what happened to me and what lead to you and me meeting, last year.” He got a pat on the shoulder from his dad.  
“Good on you for not panicking.” A little smile crossed the boy’s face, as he turned to the blonde.  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
“Ah. I wanted to tell you about my and your father’s friendship and to congratulate you on your tied spot for first place, during the festival.” He smiled a little.  
“Thanks. I just dropped off my choice for the internships.” He went silent for a few seconds, seeing the minute twitches in his father’s posture. He was nervous.  
“I chose Dad.” Those fidgets stopped and he sagged slightly, as if in relief. He sent a gentle fist to his father’s arm.  
“Did you really think I’d choose someone else, over my own dad?” Hisashi went sheepish, before shrugging. Izuku smiled a bit. This was what he remembered his father as. It was nice to see he hadn’t changed much.

It was a week later that Izuku stood on the subway platform with Bakugo, Uraraka, and Iida. The blonde took a deep breath.  
“I gotta get on a different train, so...See you in two weeks?” Izuku smiled a little and pushed his friend’s shoulder a bit.  
“See you then.” He nodded and walked off, leaving the three to themselves.  
“Bakugo...is limping, slightly.” The greenette nodded to Iida.  
“I’m not sure if you saw his and my fight in the Sports Festival. He’s still walking off a sprained and twisted ankle and hip socket. He jostled it, when we hit each other out of the arena. The impact with the ground almost popped it from its socket.” They nodded and stepped onto the train, when it came to a squealing stop.

After an hour or so on the train, they came to Uraraka’s stop.  
“Good luck, Uraraka-kun.” Iida nodded to her and she smiled, as Izuku put a hand to her shoulder.  
“Gunhead was a good decision. He can help you in ways others can’t.” She beamed and bid them good luck on their internships. A couple more hours went by, before Hosu came into sight. As the train slowed into the station, the taller turned to his friend.  
“Iida-kun.” The bluenette turned to look at the greenette, as the, technically blind, teenager spoke again.  
“I know why you chose a hero stationed here.” A flicker came to those blue-violet eyes. A touch of tension filled the space between them, as the train came to a stop and the doors opened.  
“I’ll be in the next city over, Iida-kun. If you need anything, call.” The other student nodded and stepped out, before being called again.  
“Oh, and Iida-kun?” He turned to look at his classmate through the door.  
 _”Don’t do anything stupid.”_ Iida said nothing, as he watched those sickly, septic, green eyes disappear behind the closing door. They were ominous, yes, but they were still filled with the concern of a friend.

When he arrived at his stop, a small city to Hosu’s border, he stepped off the train, almost being run over by his dad. He laughed gently and hugged the man back, coming to his nose in height. He was growing fast. Almost six foot eight and still growing.  
“You’re gonna be taller than me by the time you get to your second year...I need to put a brick on your head.” The greenette laughed gently and followed Hisashi out to the street.  
“Did you get your old workers back?” Tarei’hsan chuckled.  
“Over half of them almost literally jumped at the chance. My old secretary hugged me!”  
“He did really like working for you. I wonder how much he changed, since you retired, ten years ago.”   
“You’ll see, since we’re headed to the agency.” They walked up to a building that was almost right on the border or IN Hosu.   
“Man...When I told Iida-kun I’d be directly in the next city…” His father pat his shoulder and swiped his keycard to let them in. As soon as they did, a man, in his early forties stood up from the front desk, his steel grey eyes wide. His straight, purple, hair more of a lilac than he remembered, as it reached his waist.   
“Izuku?” The greenette smiled gently.  
“It’s good to see you again, Ryuda-san.” The man seemed to beam, the slight wrinkles on his face lessening.  
“Please! Call me Hino!” He rounded the desk and seemed to measure his height against the teenager’s. It didn’t help that the man was a tad short for his age. Izuku had roughly a foot on him.  
“You got big! I mean...I saw you on TV, but…” Hisashi laughed.  
“Seeing him on a screen and in person are two seperate things, eh, Hino-kun.” Hino nodded.  
“Now I got two people who are just...tall...that frequent this place. How tall are you, now, Izuku-san?” The teenager smiled down at him.  
“I’m roughly six foot seven in US customary...2.0066 meters. Almost 2.032 meters or six foot eight.” Hino groaned.  
“You grew so fast!” Hisashi pat his son on the back.  
“He’s still growing. Probably will outgrow me by a longshot.” The fifteen year old scratched his head, as the raven continued.  
“I think he’ll top out at nine or ten teet, actually.” Hino looked about to have a heart attack.  
“I...I’m not sure how to feel about that. But, I can’t say I’m surprised. You were 1.22 meters when you were _four._ ” Hino had to sit down, as the two others went to the other parts of the agency to meet the rest.

It was a week after quirk and body training that Hisashi thought it would be a good idea to get some field work going, so they got ready in their hero costumes. The raven overflowed with pride, as he saw the armor Izuku had gotten from the support department. The greenette looked up, as he was fitting his claw blade bracers to his forearms. His father wore his old hero outfit, though modified to fit his muscle better. It was made of thin, ashen reddish-mahogany, fabric that was made to be extremely fire resistant. It was a bodysuit that went to his wrists and the middle of his thighs, before a dark red material, also fire resistant, that went to his feet, which were bare, and ended right above his ankles. Across his back sat a pair of tonfas, the handles just peeking above his shoulders for easy access. An earpiece sat in his ear, camouflaged by his hair, and a visor protected his eyes. It wasn’t his usual helmet, but it would do. The visor would help his natural, basic infrared, sight, being aided by the subconscious addition of his magic. He could do something like Izuku, could, but without the echolocation and smells. Heat and cold reflected off everything and pretty much gave him an outline of everything. Also, like snakes could, he could smell emotions in the air and pinpoint certain people. He was very old in human years, so he had time to adapt. No one knew he was, conventionally, blind, besides his old classmates, his friends, and his family. The fact that his eyes looked normal, much like his son, really did help.   
“Ready?” Izuku nodded.  
“Are you?” They both smirked at each other and started on their way out of the agency. 

They hopped on the train and decided to go to Hosu since crime and villains ran rampant there. Almost to the station, there was a scream from the front of the train cab, as a large, dark skinned, body came hurtling through the side of the train. It put it’s left hand on the back of an injured man. Izuku growled.  
“Nomu…” Hisashi glanced to his son a moment, before letting a torrent of fire pour from his mouth, thin enough to be precise. It hit the creature in the face, blinding it for a moment, before Hisashi launched at it, calling out to his son.  
“Izuku! Help them and meet me in the city!” The greenette nodded, as his father went flying out of the train with the Nomu, as Izuku helped the man sit up. He looked out and into the burning city of Hosu, smoke spilling into the air like the pits of Hell were beneath the city’s very foundation. That was when something clicked, sharply, in the teenager’s mind.

 

“Iida…”


End file.
